Shugo Chara: My Would Be Self
by Aquen
Summary: Hidak Aquen finds three mysterious eggs, with the help of the Gaurdians she will understand all the bizarre things happening to her, and in turn will help them them uncover the strange happenings sourounding the sudden increase in x-eggs.
1. Meet Hidak Aquen

So this is half a self insert and half original character, You see Aquen, the main character of the story, is based off me (That's why she has my user name... she's pretty much me), but she doesn't have the rest of my life (Where I live and such) so that part isn't a self insert but more an oringinal charachter.

I will not be using Japanese honorifics in this story, I find it to hard to put into the story since I don't know much about the different honorifics and I don't feel like finding out (I'm lazy...) So there will be no honorifics in this story. (But Tadase will still call everyone by their last name, just no with the honorific)

_This story takes place between chapter 27 and 28 of the manga, Nagihiko's back, only Kukai and Tadase know about him being Nadeshiko, the Death Rebel plan is still going through planning and a new plan is being started, Utau is now good, Kairi has left, Ikuto is beginning to hide from Easter._

_**I do not own Shugo Chara**_

* * *

**Meet Hidak Aquen**

It was a strange place, I decided, full of smashed together houses, a lot of people, cars always on the road, and sidewalks. There had never been sidewalks in the country. But I guess all these things were typical in the city, it would take some time for me to get used to however.

I sighed, my sleep heavy eyelids half closed. I didn't much care for the city, but when my father had been transferred here by his work there wasn't much mother or I could do but come with him into the city.

How I wish we didn't have to.

It was all so strange, and new. I never liked the city and now we lived there. Worse still was that I had to leave my only friend back in the country. I'd miss her, Emi, the only friend I had left, and now I was hours from where she lived.

I rubbed the back of my hand across my eyes, trying to rub away the sleep. Today was the first day at the new school, and being the worrier I am I had a fitful nights sleep, void of any real sleep, only the type the keeps you rolling around in your bed, checking the clock every ten minutes or so.

I walked heavily up the long hill, looking down at my shoes as other kids passed. The gates of the large school building loomed in front of me, none to invitingly. They seemed like jail doors; as soon as I entered they would close sentencing me to my doom.

Don't think like that! I chastised my self, straightening up and looking toward the white building in front of me. Everything will be fine, be nice, talk to people, make friends, and be a regular school girl.

I doubted that would happen.

As I walked through the gates I felt my gut hollow out, leaving me empty. I had seen the school from behind the gates and I knew it was large, but seeing it for the first time I never knew it would be so large.

The school was huge, white spires stretching up to the sky, two wings jutted to the side, their many windows outlined with painted pink arches. The main door itself was huge, and was that a stained glass window? If it was a stained glass window, it to was large and ornate.

I'd never seen such a school in my life.

I took a shuttering breath in, trying to calm my racing nerves.

I began walking up the walkway toward the school, focusing on the nice green trees instead of the school.

They were nice trees, dark green and full, they hadn't been trimmed recently so they were a little wild looking. Were they trees or bushes? Some bushes got really large. They were nothing like the trees (or bushes) out in the forests though.

I knew I was thinking nonsense, but it was better than thinking about the day to come.

Anything was better than thinking about that.

I felt the stairs of the students as I passed, I heard their whispering, I was new and that interested them.

I ignored them for now, walking instead toward the building where I was to speak with the secretary about my class and where to go. After I was a bit more familiar with the lay out of the school then I would begin to make friends.

Maybe…

I walked up the large stairs into the school building just as the bell rang; students began to pour in, jostling around me, trying to get to their own classes. I walked a little ways forward, pausing now and then in the middle of the crowd of students to look up at plates above doors, trying to find the secretaries office.

It should be near the entrance but I hadn't been able to find it yet. As the flow of students began to ebb and then come to a complete stop I was still lost, wandering around aimlessly, looking up at the plaques, adjusting the backpack strapped to my back now and then.

What a great way to start a new school year, by getting lost.

I tried to retrace my footsteps back to the entrance, still believing that a secretary's office would be near the front. Everything looked the same though, all long hallways with windows on the right and doors on the left, so it was a bit difficult, but soon I managed to again find the large door.

Now to find the secretaries office.

I turned around, my back to the door, and looked around; a small door that had gone unnoticed in the mob of students caught my attention. I walked over and looked up at the plaque.

Secretary's office. Finally.

I opened the door and peeked in, looking around. The walls were covered with certificates and pictures of people shaking hands. Filing cabinets lined the walls, neatly organized and labeled, in the center of the room was a desk overflowing with papers, and behind the papers was a young women, dutifully staking papers and putting them in their correct places.

I stepped into the room but the secretary still hadn't noticed me. I cleared my thought trying to gain her attention.

Her head snapped up, eyes squinting from beneath her glasses. When she saw me her eyes widened.

"Oh!" She set aside a stack of papers that had been on her lap and stood up. "You must be the new transfer student…" She left off, eyes rolling up toward the ceiling in thought.

"Hidak." I supplied of her. "Hidak Aquen."

"That's right." She snapped her fingers. "I was supposed to show you around the place, and take you to your class." She glanced up at a clock ticking from above the door. "Class has already started, we better get you there."

She walked over to the door, opening it, and leading me out.

"I hope you like it here at Seiyo Academy." The secretary began as she led me down hallways. I half listened to her, trying to memorize which way we were taking so I could manage to get out of the large building without getting lost again. "We have many extra curricular activities and clubs you can join, depending on what you are interested in." The secretary seemed to have prepared her speech for she continued on without a moment's hesitation. "If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask your teacher or the principle, they will help you when they can, of if you feel you would rather ask someone your age you can always ask the Guardians, you can also go to them with complaints." Here she frowned a little. "Not that you would have any."

"Guardians?" I question.

"A group of students from Seiyo Academy, all of varying ages, who make sure the students are happy and come to the principle if there are any complaints or requests. They sort of… protect the students, if you would like to think of it that way."  
I nod, not completely understanding but getting the gist of this Guardian group.

"This is the class you will be in." The secretary said stopping and motioning toward a door. It was a regular door, but it seemed twice as formidable.

"Thanks'." I muttered as the secretary continues to smile at me, obviously expecting me to say something. As if content with what I say she opens the door and ushers me in. The teacher looks over at me as he hears the door open.

"Ah!" He said, his eyes widening. "I forgot!" The man begins to rummage through the stacks of books and papers littering his desk, mumbling to himself.

The secretary closes the door behind me, when I hear the click of the door shutting my heart drops. I feel all eyes turn to me in curiosity. I clasp my hands behind my back, unsure what to do, I keep my eyes on the teacher, who managed to knock over two stacks of books and papers.

"Here it is." He holds up a piece of paper triumphantly. "Class," He says looking up over the students. "Meet Hidak Aquen, the new transfer student." He glances over at me, a huge smile on his face. "Welcome to our class."

I don't know what to say, the teacher is smiling at me with his huge smile and the class is still staring at me, expecting something.

"Thank you." I murmur, biting the inside of my lip as my eyes scan over the student. They don't seem all that impressed by me, but they also don't seem to completely uninterested.

"Uh…Would you like to have a seat Aquen?" The teacher asks. I nod and walk over to the only empty seat, in the front row beside a brown headed boy and a petite girl. I slide in, me eyes focused on the board, looking over what was written there, trying to ignore the eyes trained on my back.

As the teacher began the lesson again the student's attention slowly drifted to him. I half paid attention, trying to fight down the fears that this may be how I spend the rest of my time here, partly ignored, and at other times tolerated, with no real friends, just acquaintances.

**********

The bell rung, finally, and I picked up my back pack, sliding it onto my back. I couldn't wait to get home and change out of the school's uniform skirt and jacket and into some sweat pants and a t-shirt, then I'd curl up in a nice comfy spot and read a book.

I frown as I realize I won't be able to do that. We have to unpack. I brighten up a bit; I'll be able to decorate my room that might be a bit fun.

I follow the flow of students as they make their way out the door. I needn't have worried about finding my way back to the front door; many students are heading that way anyway. I should have worried about finding my way back to the classroom the next day.

"Hey." A voice calls from behind me. I turn my head, unsure if the person was talking to me or not. A pink headed girl stood at the door, her gaze locked on me. She was strangely dressed, taking many liberties with her school uniform, like a belt around her wait, strange stoking like things around the bottom her legs and a little box purse like thing clipped to her belt at her side. A petite blond haired girl stood beside her, looking bored.

"Y…You're Hidak Aquen, right?" The pink headed girl asks, she fidgets as if she wanted to run somewhere. I nod.

"I'm Hinamori Amu, and this is Mashiro Rima." The pink headed girl motioned toward the smaller girl. "We'd like to welcome you to Seiyo."

I smile a bit, I have to be friendly. "Thank you."

Silence fell between the three of us, not that Mashiro Rima had even spoken.

"Uh… I… I hope you like it here." Hinamori Amu stuttered out.

"I think I may…" I paused, uncertain what to say, or what to do.

Rima tugged on Amu's sleeve. "We'll be late." She said in a small voice.

Amu nodded, glancing over to me. "We have to go, see you tomorrow!"

I nod and smile, trying to be polite. Amu smiles back then the two leave. Amu looking quite relieved to be going.

I look after them; they are going the opposite direction of the other students. I sigh and turn toward the way the others went, walking down the hall, following the students ahead of me.

That was terrible, I should have been nicer to Amu, she had been one of the only people to come up to me. At lunch two girls had come up to me and talked to me a bit, but I didn't hold up my end of the conversation to well, it had been an awkward conversation, but… at least it was one.

The doors again loomed in front of me and I followed the student out, breaking away from them as some walked toward different areas of the school, probably going to some of those clubs that the secretary talked about.

I walked toward the gates, spying my fathers blue car and heading toward it. As I walk out of the gates I sigh and cast aside my stiff, unsocial, and uninterested with everything outer character, my shoulders dropping with the stress of the day. I slide open the side door, sliding off my back pack and dropping down into the seat.

"How was your day?" My dad asked, driving away as soon as I closed the door.

"All right."

"Make any new friends."

I roll my eyes and lean against the window, watching as the houses pass by. "Not really."

"You will, don't worry."

But I do worry.

**********

He drops me off at our house, waiting until I'm out of the car to drive away back to work. The smell of cinnamon hits me as I enter the house. I drop my backpack on the ground beside the door, kicking off my shoes. I hop around the boxes, trying to find my mother and the source of the smell.

I find her in what is to be our living room, a cinnamon candle lit (the source of the smell), and taking vases from their boxes. She looks up as I walk in, smiling.

"How was you day?" She asks, just like father.

"Fine." I answer, taking a deep breath in, savoring the smell of the cinnamon.

"Did you talk with anyone?" Her question was much better than dad's, she knew you can't make friends in one day, at least not I can't.

"Yeah, there were two girls who talked to me at lunch, and then another one talked to me before I left school."

"Will you continue to talk with them?" My mother raised an eyebrow, she knew me to well, the real me, not my outer character, the one that doesn't care if she has friends.

I shrug.

"Aquen."

"Yes, I'll try." I mutter, turning away and heading out of the room. "I'm going to unpack my boxes."

"There's another one of yours by the steps, please take that one up to your room as well."

"Sure." I leave the cinnamon smell behind as I walk toward the stair case, grabbing the box my mother mentioned, the label of Aquen written on the top. The hallway is dark, the lights having been turned off, but I don't stop to turn them on, I won't need them on. The last door in the hallway is my room; I hold the box against my hip, balancing it there with one arm as I open the door.

It's a small room, the way I like it, with two windows, right now boxes are stacked everywhere, the only thing where it should be is my bed, the covers a messy heap, stuffed animals littered throughout it. I set the box down, closing the door, not bothering to turn on the lights I flop down on my bed, snuggling close to the large stuffed animal horse.

I go over the day in my mind, and the one thing I see over and over again is my outer character. The me that doesn't care about anything, bored and uninterested, the one that doesn't need friends. That me doesn't get me very far in friendships.

I just wish I had a friendlier personality, one that was happy and social and sure.

I sigh, that's not going to happen. I slip off of my bed, landing on the floor, the horse still in my arms. Leaning forward I open up the box nearest to me, revealing a stack of notebooks, my stories, and drawings.

I wish I had a more artistic side, on that was better at drawing and writing and didn't loose hope.

I open up the top notebook, looking over the notes for stories. It was something about a magical land, with dragons, and magical abilities.

I wish I had more adventure in my life, something out of the ordinary, where I could know how to fight.

That would be awesome. I push away the box, leaning against the metal frame of my bed, the metal uncomfortably pressing against my back.

I just wish… that I could somehow get those different things, those different personalities. I really wish I could.

**********

I hate alarm clocks. And I decided mine hated me back.

I quickly shut it of before it could annoy me any more, rolling back onto my side to face the wall my bed was beside.

Tuesday…. Another school day… great.

I pushed myself up, a stuffed lamb rolling off the bed and landing with a soft thump on the ground. I stretched, trying to wake up. My feet hit against something, a stuffed animal, I presumed, that was warm and hard.

I sat there in my bed, eyes heavy, my mind slowly waking up.

Warm and hard…

Warm and hard…

But, stuffed animals weren't warm and hard. The realization slowly dawned on my sleepy mind. I pushed back the blankets, and saw what my feet had fit.

Three eggs lay side by side on my mattress.

* * *

Finished with chapter one, there's something about it... something that's off but I can't pin point it *sigh* ah well.... this will have to do. I know I only mention Amu and Rima in this but don't worry, all the Gurdians (along with some others...)will come into the story, don't worry.


	2. The Guardians

Here's the second installment in the story, I hope you enjoy it, all the Guardians are in this one :)

I noticed a flaw in the timeline of the story, if we are going to be doing it in manga terms we'd have to push back certain events and bring others up, and since I don't like messing with the time line like that I've decided to use anime terms.

So in anime terms, the story takes place between episode 89 and 90, Lulu has left, Nagihiko is already part of the Guardians but his egg has not yet hatched, the Death Rebel plan has not yet been put into action, and its between these episodes that a new plan (this plan) is being set in motion.

Well, now that the timeline is cleared up...

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!_**

* * *

**The Gaurdians**

A strangled yelp burst from my lips, I scuttle sideways, large eyes watching the eggs. My feet entangle in the blankets, I try to untangle them and only manage to land on the floor with a thud.

Sitting up quickly I crawl to the side of the bed peaking over it and staring at the eggs. They were still there, unhurt, undamaged. There were three, one red with pink circles on one side, the second blue with light blue swirl marks and the third a light blue with light green vines wrapping around it. Panic began to grow within me, my mind racing to understand why the eggs were there.

"It's a joke." I say to myself, my voice muffled by the stuffed lamb pressed against my mouth (It had fallen off with me.)

"They were left here by the previous owners." Even that explanation seemed silly to me. "They were mine and I forgot about them?" Not likely. "They're mom or dads?" Not very likely either.

All the suggestions my mind supplied fell flat, panic began to set in again as I raked through my brain, trying to come up with a logical explanation for the eggs.

There was none.

They couldn't be real… could they?

I tilted my head to the side, taking a closer look at the eggs, trying to squelch the panic and trying to stay calm. Where had they come from?

I took a deep breath to steady myself, laying the lamb down on the ground; I hesitantly reached out to touch one, almost afraid something would happen when I did.

I gently placed the tips of my fingers on the rounded top of the blue one. Nothing happened. I picked it up, turning my hand so the egg would rest in my palm. It was smooth and hard, much like a regular egg, it didn't seem painted or died though, the color was part of the shell. It was warm, as if something was inside.

What was it…

The sound of my alarm clock jolted me from questioning the strange eggs. My head snapped over to it, glairing at it.

"I thought I turned you off." I growled, reaching over and turning it off. The light indicating the alarm was set flicked off. I sighed and turned my attention back to the eggs.

I stared at them for a wile, going through a whirl wind of emotions, panic, fear, and a whole lot more of negative emotions I would rather not have felt all in one morning.

What should I do? How should I react? I wasn't sure anymore, but there was something about the eggs… something I couldn't explain, a feeling that made me not want to throw them out, or tell anyone else about them. As if that would be wrong.

"I must be loosing it." I mutter to myself. I set the blue egg down. "I'll just leave you here." I say to them and left the bed side to get dressed.

I tried to forget about the eggs, knowing that their must be some logical explanation for their appearance, and I shouldn't worry about them. But the more I tried not to think about them the more I thought about them.

I went through the motions of getting ready for school halfheartedly, putting on my school uniform, brushing my hair and teeth, getting my school supplies gathered, making sure all the papers needed were there and stuffing them into my backpack (which had been brought up to my room the previous night). But my mind was elsewhere, not preparing for the day but trying to ignore the three eggs on my bed.

Once I was ready I opened the door to leave but paused, hesitating.

I glanced over my shoulder to the three eggs on my bed. I should leave them. But… why should I? They weren't going to do any harm if I took them to school… would they?

I shuffled over to my bed, looking down at the eggs.

For some strange reason I wanted to keep the eggs close to me. Anything could happen to them while I was away; I needed to make sure they were safe.

I frowned at the thought. I was getting protective of eggs. Regardless I took the three eggs, put some tissues into the front pocket of my backpack, set them in and zipped them up inside.

What were these mysterious eggs?

**********

The large school door once again loomed in front of me. Though it looked ornate and beautiful it was the gate to a prison. It was an evil door. It must be in league with my alarm clock.

Carefully adjusting my backpack, so as not to disturb the eggs, I entered the building, a bit surer of the general direction to take to get to the classroom. I decided it would be best to get a head start before the bell rang, so incase I got lost I might be able to make it back to the main door to get some help from the secretary in time for the beginning of class.

The hallways weren't all that empty, students leaned against the walls chatting in their small groups, and some were walking aimlessly around, maybe searching for someone or something.

I was mainly ignored by the students, except for a few side looks and whispers about the new girl. These I ignored, searching instead for the class room.

I managed to find the stairway that led up to my classroom and walked up it, standing at the landing to get my bearings again.

I looked down the hallway and spotted a familiar pink haired girl.

Hinamori Amu.

Beside her stood Rima, both were talking to an unfamiliar shaggy haired blond boy that I had never seen he probably was in a different classroom.

Guessing they were standing near the classroom door I headed toward them, trying desperately to think of something to say.

Before I had reached them the blond boy suddenly looked up, Rima and Amu gave him puzzled looks until they too looked over at me, the same strange look the boy had on his face on theirs.

A look of… shock?

Rima looked up at the blond whispering something, the blond answered in a whisper, Amu listening in then giving her own whispered comment.

I lowered my head and brushed past them with a mumbled "excuse me", entering the empty room, sitting down in the spot I had sat last time.

What were they saying? For some reason I hadn't expected Amu to gossip about me… for some reason I had seen her as a potential friend, even though she had seemed itching to leave, but maybe it was just because of what Rima said, that they would be late to go to… whatever they were going to.

Maybe I just wasn't a good judge of character.

Maybe I was wrong about Amu becoming my friend.

I set my backpack gently on the ground just as the bell rang, children began to file in, talking quickly, trying to get all they wanted to say in before class began. I pressed my backpack close to my desk, careful not to let anyone bump into it.

Rima walked past me, her eyes lingering on me, and then flicking to my backpack, before walking by and sitting in the middle of the classroom. Amu followed, pausing before my seat, looking as if she wanted to say something then hurriedly followed Rima to the seat beside her.

My head droops toward the desk, was she going to say something to me? But there was something different about the way the two had looked at me from when they had talked to me yesterday. Something had changed something that made them approach me differently. I sighed and propped my chin onto my palm.

Too many things were happening; I had to try to be too many things.

And the eggs weren't helping at all.

**********

It was the end of the day, almost time to be let out from school. But even through our teacher, Nikaidou, was still teaching us I wasn't listening, my thoughts were elsewhere.

Amu hadn't come up to me during lunch. I had half expected she would, I wouldn't even have been too surprised if Rima had come up to me. But instead when I looked around for them they were no where to be seen and had come back into class when the bell rung for class to begin again.

So I had to spend my lunch eating alone, not that it mattered too much.

The bell jolted me from my thoughts, the students were already heading toward the door, the crowd bumping against the desk's and chairs, all heading toward the door.

Before I could grab my backpack and pull it to safety, someone accidently kicked it a little with their foot, apologizing quickly then continuing on.

My eyes widened with horror and I grabbed the bag pulling it onto my lap, had the person accidently broken the eggs? I was about to unzip the pocket holding the eggs when a voice from my side stopped me.

"Hidak Aquen." I looked over to see Amu standing beside my desk, Rima behind her. Amu held an envelope in her hand, clenching and unclenching it, wrinkling its smooth surface.

She really was jittery.

"You've been invited to the Royal Garden." She said, extending the envelope toward me. The students within hearing range, paused, looking at us, whispering in excited voices.

"What's the Royal Garden?" I asked, taking the envelope. Even if I didn't know what the Royal Garden was I wasn't about to not take the offer, it was being offered by Amu, maybe we could become friends.

Amu looked shocked at my question. "It's where the Guardians meet."

"Guardians." I repeat, glancing down at blank white envelope.

"You go to the back of the school building." Amu began to give directions as to how to get to the Royal Garden. "And it's the big glass dome, it's hard to miss."

Those directions would be easy to follow.

"I'll have to ask my father if I can go today."

Amu nodded, glancing at the kids and beginning to turn to go. I turned away as well, slipping the invitation into a side pocket of my backpack.

"The eggs." Rima said suddenly. My head snapped over to Rima, she just looked at me with large bored honey yellow eyes. Amu straightened and turned back toward me.

"Oh! Right!" She leaned a bit closer, glancing again at the students. "Your eggs will be explained."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart racing, not completely sure what was happening. Amu gave me a strange look then straightened up, her head cocked to the side.

"Come and find out."

With that she turned and left hurriedly, Rima on her following. I watched them go, shocked.

The Guardians could explain the eggs?

I had to see them.

I put on my back pack hurriedly while being as careful as I could while in a hurry.

The other students had now moved out into the hall, theirs whispered gossip full of the words Guardian, Royal Garden, and Hidak Aquen. I walked swiftly through them, ignoring the completely. I had to get to my father; I had to convince him to let me stay.

I had to see the Guardians.

I took the steps to at a time, trying not to jostle my backpack around to much. I felt the stares of the students on my back as I walked swiftly through the crowd, but I could care less what they thought of me. The mystery of the eggs was going to be cleared up for me; I wouldn't have to worry about it!

Following the students, and using the knowledge of the school layout I had picked up from the first two days here I managed to make it through the building to the front door. I burst through the door and standing on the top steps I scanned the area, looking for a blue car that was my fathers. My view was blocked by the wall surrounding the school though and I saw no cars. I walked hurriedly toward the gate, wanting to find my father as soon as possible.

Passing through the gate I saw his car and walked over to it, opening the passenger door.

"Dad!" I say before he can ask me how my day was. "I've been invited to the Royal Garden by the Guardians today, and I was wondering if I could go and you or mom could pick me up later."

It came out as a breathless rush, a confused look passed across my fathers face.

"Who are the Guardians?" He asked.

"They're… they're like a student council for the students."

"Ah… and they invited you to… a Royal Garden."

"That's what they call the place they meet."

My father nodded thoughtfully. "What will you be doing?"

I slipped off my backpack, letting it land softly on the passenger seat, and took the envelope out of the pocket, breaking the seal.

"It's just a greeting to Seiyo." I say, reading parts of what the letter said. "They'll explain some different things about the school and welcome me." They had left out the part about the eggs in the letter.

"How long will it take?" He asked, glancing at the car clock.

"I don't know, but I could walk home afterwards."

Dad sighed. "Fine, but call home." He reached into his pocket and handed his cell phone to me. "I don't like that we have to let you walk to school in the morning, mom will pick you up when your finished, I'll still drive home and let her know about this."

I smiled at him, taking the cell phone. "Thanks' dad." Stuffing the letter back into the pocket and slipping the back pack onto my back, I shut the car door and waved to him as he drove away.

Slipping the cell phone into my pocket I turned back to the school building.

Time to talk with the Guardians.

**********

I walked outside the school, heading toward the back; it would be a lot easier to walk around it than try to find my way through it.

Though it was after school the school building was not deserted, clubs were meeting and sometimes I saw students walking to and from different places, sports clubs were out in different playing fields practicing.

Shouts from the athletes as well as the chirping of the birds accompanied my trek toward the end of the school building; I focused on the noises and sights instead of on my growing tension.

Why was I nervous? Not because of finding out about the eggs (though I was a bit worried on what they were) it was the fact that I would be meeting many new people, and I would have to talk with them.

I decided to focus on the birds chirping again.

I came to the end of one wing of the school building and walked around it, coming to the back of the large building.

I saw a dome of glass peaked over the tops of some trees standing in front of it. Glad that I had found the Royal Garden I hurried forward, passing through the line of trees.

I stopped when I came into full view of the Royal Garden. The large glass dome rose up from its surroundings, looking tropical and dulling the surroundings. I stepped toward it, trying to push down the nervous feeling that was taking hold of me. No matter how nervous I may be, I need to find out what the eggs were. I opened the door and stepped inside, awed by the vast assortment of plants thriving in the green house glass dome.

The Royal Garden.

My gaze swept around the room, landing on plant after plant, amazed by the vast assortment of thriving plants, trying to see all there was to see.

"Welcome." A voice came from ahead of me.

I ripped my gaze away from the assortment of plants and turned it ahead, over the pool of clear water and up to the raised porch where a table sat, surrounded by the Guardians.

I recognized two instantly, Amu and Rima sat beside each other, watching me. The shaggy blond hair boy was also there, as well as a young girl with bows in her hair and a boy with long purplish colored hair.

So these are the guardians. They were all looking at me with welcome expressions, expect for Rima, who was more interested in drinking her tea than in me.

"Welcome to the Royal Garden, Hidak Aquen." The blond haired boy greeted me. He motioned toward any empty chair at the table. "Take a seat."

I started foreword walking up the steps, glancing around the table at the different Guardians, my gaze then dropped to the table. I froze, eyes widening.

On the table were small little doll like creatures, lounging about, I would have mistaken them for very well made dolls if not for the fact that a few were moving.

"What are those?" I gasped out, then immediately regretted my outburst and put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from saying anything more.

The long haired boy chuckled quietly, while the younger girl laughed out loud.

"Their Guardian Characters." He said, steepling his hands. "They came out of eggs, just like yours."

"But were getting ahead of ourselves." The blond boy chastised, I assumed he was their leader. "Introductions first..." The boy turned his gaze to me and inclined his head. "I am the King's Chair, Hotori Tadase, and this is my Guardian Character Kiseki." He motioned toward the little character who had a long purple cape and a crown on his head, Kiseki looked up at me with disdain.

"I'm the Jack's Chair," The long haired boy continued the introductions. "Fujisaki Nagihiko, right now my Guardian Characters is like yours," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue egg with an intricate patter on it, the same size and shape as my eggs. "Still within its egg."

The younger girl jumped up, raising her hand into the air. "I'm Ace Chair Yuiki Yaya, and this is Pepe!" She pointed to the small character dressed up in a baby outfit; it looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"I'm the Joker's Chair." Amu began, leaving out her name since I already knew it. "And these are my Guardian Character's, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia." At the mention of each of their names three characters flew up to shoulder level of Amu, a pink headed one with a sport outfit on, a blue haired one with a sketch pad in hand and a green haired one, a large smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you!" Suu said happily. Amu held up a yellow egg with diamonds on it, which I guessed was Dia's egg.

"Dia doesn't come out much." Ran said sadly, gently touching the top of the egg.

The characters floated back down to the others and all the guardians turned to the last Guardian, Rima. She sat her eyes half closed, sipping tea, not noticing I was waiting for her introduction. She slowly set down the cup and saucer and finally looked up at me.

"Queen's Chair, this is Kusukusu." She said quickly then picked her tea back up. A small clown like character with long blond hair floated up around Rima's head, chuckling.

"Please sit down Hidak Aquen." Tadase again motioned to empty chair. I pulled it out, slipping off my backpack and gently setting it on the floor. I sat down, watching the characters warily.

"What exactly are Guardian Characters?"

"Every child has an egg in their heart; which disappears when they become adults." Tadase began.

"The eggs are the child's dreams and they sometimes come out." Nagihiko continued, setting his egg on the table. "When the eggs hatch a Guardian Character comes out." Nagihiko motioned toward the characters lounging about on the table.

"They're our would be self!" Yaya grabbed Pepe from the table and snuggled her against her cheek.

"They hold a personality we wish to have." Tadase tried to explain Yaya's outburst in a bit more detail.

"When do the eggs hatch?" I ask, watching Nagihiko pick up his egg and slip it back into his pocket.

Amu shrugged. "It depends; there is no set time for hatching."

I sat still for a moment, the others watching me, waiting for any more questions.

"Why do all the Guardians have Guardian Characters?"

"There are other duties that come with being a Guardian than helping the students; we protect the children's heart eggs as well."

"Does that mean that Aquen will become a Guardian?" Rima suddenly asked a pointed stare in my direction. I straightened up a little, the thought of being part of their group sent hope through me, and I could become friends with them all.

"Well… all the seats are full," Tadase mused. "So she can't become a real member…"

"But she can be an honorary member!" Yaya supplied.

"Honorary member?"

"You can come to the Royal Garden when ever you want." Tadase explained.

"You will be a member of the Guardians, but not officially, not in the eyes of the students, but in our eyes you are." Nagihiko finished.

It didn't seem the same in my eyes, but at least it was something, some promise of at least a chance at having friends.

"Can we see your eggs?" Yaya asked. All of the Guardian's attention turned to me, expectantly.

"Sure." I picked up my backpack and unzipped the front, taking out the red egg and laying it gently on the table, then taking the blue one and laying it beside the red and lastly taking out the light blue one and laying it beside the darker blue.

"She has three eggs!" Yaya exclaimed all the guardians seemed surprised by this. The guardian characters gathered around, touching the eggs, rubbing them, inspecting them.

"What characters do you think will come out?" Ran asked.

"Her would be selves!" Kusukusu exclaimed, and seeming to find this very funny began to giggle.

"Does it matter?" Kiseki asked, landing on the top of the middle blue egg. "They are more characters to serve me in my plans for world domination."

I perked an eyebrow at this, glancing at Tadase who chuckled nervously.

"Be quite." Pepe muttered pushing the dark blue egg to the side, making Kiseki loose balance; he dropped down before shooting back up into the air before hitting the table. I reached out and grabbing the blue egg and the light egg (which the blue egg had hit and began to roll as well) stopping them before they rolled off the edge of the table, and set them back into the pocket of my backpack, grabbing the red egg as well.

"Now we have two useless people." Rima set down her empty tea cup. Nagihiko frowned at her, but Rima pretended she didn't notice him.

"Thank you for getting her Hinamori." Tadase said quickly to Amu, changing the subject. Amu blushed, looking down and twirling her fingers.

"I didn't do it as well as Nadeshiko." She murmured, Nagihiko rubbed his neck, smiling uneasily, Rima watched him out of narrowed eyes, raising the tea cup to her lips out of habit, without realizing it was empty.

"Who's Nadeshiko?" I asked, wanting to say something that would get me back into the conversation.

"She was the former Queen's chair." Amu explained. "Nagihiko's twin sister and my best friend, but she had to leave Japan to get more practice with her dancing."

Rima set her cup down gently, her eyes shimmering with what I suspected to be tears; she gently grabbed a fold of Amu's coat silently.

"Have all your questions been answered Hidak?" Tadase questioned.

"For now." I answered. "Until my eggs hatch."

"Don't worry Aquen!" Yaya jumped up, throwing her arms up into the air. "You'll have even more fun once their hatched."

I smile at her.

"You will come back tomorrow?" Yaya questioned, leaning forward, eyes wide. "Nagihiko's bringing scones and their almost as good as Nadeshiko's!"

Nagihiko chuckled; Rima gave him a suspicious glance before looking back down sadly.

"I'll come."

"Yay!" Yaya threw herself back down onto her chair.

"I'd better get going now though." I stand up, sliding my back pack onto my back, hating to leave them but knowing my parents would want me back soon. "My parents are waiting for me; I'll let them know that tomorrow I'll be coming home late."

"See you later Aquen." Nagihiko waved as I began to walk out of the Royal Garden.

"By Aquen!" Amu called, her guardian characters joining in with their own goodbyes.

I walked out of the Royal Garden, closing the door behind me. A light wind was stirring through the trees, it tugged on my hair playfully, I took a deep breath and let it out, a smile spreading across my face.

Not only did I find out about the eggs, I had found possible friends. I had watched their interactions, they seemed close, even Nagihiko and Rima seemed closer than they let on. I might have been discouraged by the fact they were so close expect that they were so open it seemed it would be easy to become close friends with them

I began to dial home to ask mom to pick me up, hardly able to contain my joy and wanting it to be tomorrow afternoon so I could return to the Royal Garden.

* * *

I know, it was a lot longer than the first one but the finding off the eggs was a perfect place to end in the first one and the explanation of the gaurdians was the perfect place to end in this one so... this one is longer...

Amu's hard to put in charachter... for some reason I feel like she's out of it... I don't know...

Something still seems... off... hopefully it will correct itself as I go continue.


	3. First Chara Change

Next chapter! A bit smaller than the previous one, but ah well :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**First Chara Change**

There was something different in the way people looked at me, they still whispered and gave me side glances from time to time, but when they looked at me there seemed to be not just curiosity but… jealousy maybe?

I tried to ignore these new looks just like I had ignored the previous looks, but it was harder, for I didn't understand these looks like I had understood the others ones. The first looks and whispered comments were because I was new, these looks and gossip are because… because of something I don't understand yet.

I retreated to the classroom, where only a few students were, trying to escape the gossip and glances. When I entered the room I searched for Amu and Rima, hoping to find them and maybe they could explain things a bit more. But I didn't see them in the room.

I set my backpack on the desk, making sure I didn't knock about the eggs to much. I unzipped the front pocket where they were being kept and looked down at them. What guardian characters would come out? I tried to think of the things I wanted to be, what I wanted to be like.

How would these chara's help me achieve those goals though? I crossed my arms, gazing down at the eggs. Would they be like an extra conscious, telling me what to do or what not to do?

If that was it then that would get quite annoying.

To be honest I wasn't sure I wanted these eggs all that much, but at the same time it was something new, an adventure to go on.

I decided to keep them just because of the adventure.

The light blue one wiggled a little, making my jump foreword and press it back into the pocket so it wiggled free and broke.

Why did it move?  
I didn't have much time to contemplate the question though.

"Hidak Aquen!" I turned around at the calling of my name, a hand resting on my backpack. A girl jumped forward, her eyes wide with excitement, two girls followed behind her, seeming equally excited as the first.

"I've heard so much about you!" The first girl stated. "I just had to meet you. Were all in the same class," She motioned to the girls behind her. "But we haven't gotten to meet you yet. I'd like to introduce myself, I am Kimaru Satomi, and this is Itami Ayano," She motioned to the girl with pigtails. "And Sasaki Inari." She motioned to the other girl with long brown hair.

"Uh… hi." I hated to admit I was a little intimidated by Kimaru Satomi's straightforward manner, I wasn't a very straightforward person and I wasn't sure I would be able to hold up my end of the conversation to such a talkative person. And if I couldn't I was sure I would loose possible friends.

"We heard that you were invited to the guardians yesterday." Itami Ayano continued, not waiting for a longer response.

"Why were you invited?" Kimaru Satomi asked.

"Uh…" I moved my backpack closer to my back, trying to hide the opened pocket revealing the eggs. I couldn't very well tell them about the eggs. "They were just greeting me to the school."

"You're lucky." Ayano pouted. "You got to go the Royal Garden."

"And being so close to the prince." Inari breathed a dreamy look in her eyes.

"The prince?" I asked, uncertain what else to say.

"Hotori Tadase." Satomi explained the same dreamy look in her eyes. "What was he like?"

"Uh… polite… I guess… and…" I hadn't really been paying attention to what Tadase was like, what should I say?

But what I said seemed to be enough for the three girls for they were looking off with distant expressions, hands clasped together.

But I still wanted to say more, to become part of this conversation, to leave the conversations of girl's daydreams to the discussions of friends, but how could I do that?

What could I say?

What could I do?

_You could chara change._

The voice seemed to come from no where and everywhere, a voice inside my head where one shouldn't be. I jumped up, eyes darting around. I turned to the backpack looking down into the pocket where three eggs should have been.

But there were only two, the red one was gone.

The sound of cracking made me look up, there hovering in the air a few inches above my head was the red egg. And it was hatching.

Suddenly the egg shell cracked in half, a guardian character like the ones at the Royal Garden popped out. She was dressed in stylish clothing, her blond hair falling lightly on her shoulders.

She looked down at me, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Aquen?" Satomi questioned from behind me.

The guardian character smiled, a headband popped on top of my hair, pulling back my hair. Not knowing what I was doing I turned cheerfully back to Satomi and her friends, a large smile on my face.

"I have a lot I can tell you about Tadase if you want, the guardians and I are pretty close." What was I saying? "I really like the hair clips you've used Ayano, very stylish!" I winked at her. I _winked_ at her! I never wink!

Ayano brightened. "Really!" She touched the purple hair clips shaped like stars.

"Yes," I said without even thinking.

"Do you really have a lot of stuff you can tell us about Hotori?" Satomi asked, jumping back to what I had said earlier.

"Lots, I'll be spending a lot of time with them, in fact I've even been invited to the Royal Garden today!"

The three girls looked shocked.

"You are so lucky!" Inari declared.

I chuckled in a very girly manner that I had never, ever, done before. "I'll talk to the Guardians about you three; maybe they'll invite you sometimes." I shrug and wink _again_! "Who knows, maybe you'll be as lucky as me."

The girls seemed thrilled by my over the top performance. Before they could respond though the bell rang, shrill and clear, it startled me and the headband popped off. As if awakened by the bell I stood there dumbfounded, unsure if I had just imagined what I had done, or if I had really done it.

Judging by the three girls stunned faces I had done the little…performance. Winking and all.

"See you later Aquen!" The girls departed, making sure I knew they _would_ be seeing me again.

I stood there for a while as the other students scrambled to get into their chairs. Amu and Rima walked in, taking their usually chairs, Amu's eyes widened glancing up at the space above my head.

The guardian chara. I turned glairing up at the chara. I didn't know what just happened, but I knew it was her fault.

I sat down so I didn't draw attention to myself but I was still glaring at the chara. She floated down gently onto my desk, running her hand across her hair to smooth it.

I grabbed her, careful not to hurt her.

"What did you do?" I hissed at her, my voice low enough that only she would hear me. The teacher began class, further taking any attention away from me.

"So you're Aquen?" The chara asked, smiling up at me. "I'm Brena! It's very nice to meet you, though you do need to work on your social skills…" She paused tilting her head to the side. "And your wardrobe."

"Be quite." I muttered, letting her go and turning my attention to the teacher.

I'd ask about what happened to the Guardians. I'd ask them what this chara change was.

My chara began to flit around, not seeming content to sit on my desk. She was sizing everyone up, commenting about different students accessories from time to time. But the students didn't respond, they just continued to listen to the teacher.

She paused at Amu, flitting up and down, commenting a lot to her about her outfit, something along the lines of that she really liked it. I stole a look back at Amu to see her blushing and mumbling to Brena, trying to hide that she was speaking to the rest of the class.

Brena continued to float around, leaving a blushing red Amu behind. I watched her from the corners of my eyes, not completely sure if I should trust the extremely social chara all by herself. She was so social she was talking to people who weren't even responding to her, could they even see her? I don't remember seeing the Guardians chara's before I got my eggs.

As soon as she floated near enough to me I chanced to whisper a bit louder, stop. I earned a few strange glances but Brena came, smiling as always.

"Yes Aquen?" She asked innocently, I wanted to strangle her.

"Stop." I whispered for a second time, this time in a much lower voice.

"They can't see me." Brena countered, confirming my suspicion. "Only people with Chara's or who had Chara's can see us. See look." As if to prove her point, she flew up to the teacher and smiled widely.

"Hello teacher, my name is Brena; I am Aquen's guardian chara. You seem like a very nice teacher."

To my undying horror, instead on continuing on with the lesson and ignoring the chara (which he shouldn't have been able to see.) the teacher smile at Brena and whispered something to her. Brena perked up.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you too teacher." With that she turned and floated back to me, landing gently before me. She glanced back at the teacher and smiled, he smiled back. I heard Amu trying to stifle chuckles from behind.

Brena looked up at me, a serene look on her cheerful face. "He must have had a chara once." She stated plainly.

"Yeah he must have." I muttered, grabbing the chara and lowering my hand to the backpack pocket where the other two eggs sat, trying not to look to suspicious. "Get in your egg." I growled in a low voice.

Brena looked up at me but sighed. "Aquen you shouldn't be mad, I didn't know that your teacher would be able to see me. I can go up to that girl and say something to her." She motioned toward Satomi. "She wouldn't have a chara since she hasn't been invited to the Royal Garden."

As way of answer I just moved her closer to the backpack. Brena frowned. (The first time I've seen her frown.) And squirmed in my hand, I loosened my grip so she could hide in the pocket. Brena hopped out of my hand, pulling the zipper upward and slipping into the pocket. I heard the sound of a shell clinking together.

I sighed, straightening up and turning my attention back to the teacher, he was smiling at me, chuckling a little.

My face burned with embarrassment and I looked down, twirling my thumbs.

Brena and I would have to have a long talk.

**********

"It wasn't that bad." Brena waved away my declaration of humiliation. "You've made friends!"

"I wouldn't call them friends." I growled up at the chara floating beside me. Amu was wisely staying quite; her chara's looking on with concern. Rima was ignoring me, as usual, while Kusukusu floated around laughing.

"But they will be friends, if you continue to speak with them! If you let me chara change-"

"No! No more chara changes, whatever they are." I turned from Brena to Amu. "What are chara changes?"

"A chara change is when our guardian characters give us the personality they were born for. It can be helpful." Amu's head dropped. "But embarrassing sometimes too."

"Is there a way to stop them from happening?"

Amu shrugged. "Sometimes, you can ask your character not to change with you but some things provoke your chara change and you can't help but chara change."

"How wonderful." I mutter sarcastically, I slump my shoulders and sigh.

Amu laugh's nervously. "It's not that bad." She says trying to cheer me up, waving her hand as if to brush aside my humiliation.

"Yes it is." Rima counters. Amu stops laughing and sighs in defeat, her shoulders slumping too.

"You're a very nice chara." Brena's voice fills in the silence that has descended between the three of us.

"Thank you Brena!" Ran's cheerfully replies.

"They're too alike." Miki's low pessimistic voice says from above. I glance up to see Brena and Ran talking cheerfully, Miki glaring at them with a sketch book in hand while Suu watched with a large smile on, Kusukusu laughing at Miki's previous statement.

I sigh, glancing back down; the guardian characters would take some time getting used to. And I still was going to have that talk with Brena.

"Hinamori." Tadase called from up ahead, walking onto the sidewalk before us, waving. Amu slowed a little, looking down with a blush.

"Mashiro, Hidak."

I groaned at the sight of him. "I forgot. The three friends Brena made." I give her a pointed look of annoyance, she ignored me, to caught up in the conversation she was having with Ran. "Want me to talk to about them to you, they want a visit to the Royal Garden to see you… well more specifically the prince." I motion toward Tadase.

Amu stopped short, eyes widening.

"Prince." Tadase repeated, as if shocked by the word they used to describe him. "Prince!" His eyes flashed with anger, his voice holding rage. A small golden crown popped out on his head. "I am not a prince!" He roared, clasping his hand into a fist.

I took a few steps backward, unsure what to think. Amu fell back beside me as well, looking worried. Our chara's came to hover by our shoulders, looking on with eyes wide.

"I am not a prince, you lowly peasant!" He pointed a finger at me (I must have been the lowly peasant.) "I am a king!" His eyes filled with range, he began to laugh manically, throwing his head back.

"Is…. Is this is chara change?" I whisper to Amu. "When you say…." I glance at Tadase. "You know what word."

Rima nods from her place behind Amu, glancing around her to see if Tadase's display is over yet.

Amu chuckles nervously. "It makes yours seem a lot les embarrassing."  
I nod enthusiastically.

A few more minutes of evil laughter and it suddenly ends, the crown disappearing with a pop and Tadase turning away from us, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." He mutters. The three of us slowly come forward, I still almost expect him to wheel around and start laughing again.

"That's all right, Tadase." Amu says waving her hand in the air to brush aside the event that just occurred. (She seems to do that a lot.)

"I hope I didn't scare you to much Aquen." He said turning to me. I smile a little, trying to think of a correct response after such an event.

"It's… it's fine, I guess I deserved it for saying… you know what."

He smiled a little. "Well if you still want to come to the Royal Garden we can go there now. We can explain chara changes more, I'm sure you're wondering what they are after my… show."

"She's already had one of her own." Amu explained, motioning toward Brena.

"Ah!" Kiseki jumped up from his lounge on Tadase's shoulder where he had been the whole time. "A new servant to help me in my quest." He flew over to Brena, his eyes narrowed as he inspected her.

"Hello!" Brena said cheerfully. "My name is Brena, you must be Tadase's guardian character, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Kiseki had a smug smile replace his frowning inspection face. "Finally someone treats me as the king I am."

Ran, Miki, and Suu sigh while Kusukusu laughs.

"We'll be late." Rima says continuing to walk along the path. The rest of us following behind. Amu and Tadase begin to talk, but I don't listen, instead I watch Brena as she impresses Kiseki with her manners and listens to him wholeheartedly as he gloats over his mission.

That's what she wanted me to be like.

I would have to have a talk with her soon.

* * *

Amu still seems.... a bit wrong... but she's getting there, I'm finding her to be a touch character to get down in writing. Well Brena's been born, not for the next two...


	4. Mena

Next chapter! Only me and my chara's in this chapter, but don't worry the next chapter will pick up the pace a bit more :)

**Disclaimer-I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Mena**

"I'm home!" I called into the kitchen where mom stood over the oven, stirring something in a pan.

"How was today?" Mom asked, glancing over at me, but giving no hint that she saw Brena who was floating at my shoulder.

"Fine, I'm going to my room now." I headed over to the steps, Brena following.

"All right, I'll call you down when supper is ready."

"Ok!" I took the steps two at a time, then walked quickly to my room, Brena keeping pace with my quick steps.

As soon as I enter my room I shut my door, locking it behind me.

"Quaint room." Brena's eyes roam over the room, noting the unmade bed, the boxes laying on the floor, and the notebooks lying beside the desk some put into the drawers and others laying on the ground. "But it needs to be cleaned up."

"I haven't finished unpacking yet." I snap back at her, letting my backpack slide onto me bed. Zipping open the front pocket I take out the remaining two eggs and Brena's shell, setting them in a box lined with cloth, snuggling them in beside each other.

I turned to face Brena, but she wasn't where she had been. I scanned the room finding her peeking into a box full of clothing.

"You do have some cute clothing." She said, peering a bit closer at an orange summer shirt.

"Stop it!" I ball my hands into fist. "We need to talk, about this… chara change."

"It's very nice isn't it?" Brena turned toward me, sitting on the edge of the box of clothing. "You can make friends!"  
"But I wouldn't be myself!" I counter, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'd be some girly girl that you make me."

Brena placed her hands delicately on her lap. "I am your would be self." She said in a measured calm voice. "You do want to be more like the character I am." She looked up at me with wide eyes. "You have to believe that Aquen."

I sigh, falling back onto my bed. "I know, and I do want to be friendlier but…." I prop myself up on my arms so I can see Brena. "I don't want you to chara change with me! It's embarrassing; if I want you to chara change with me I'll tell you."

"All right!" Brena jumped up into the air. "No more chara changes! Understood." She winked at me. "Let's see if you have any other cute clothing in these boxes!"

With that Brena dived into the box of clothing she had discovered. I sighed, turning over on my bed, grabbing the nearest stuffed animal (which happened to be the horse) and tucked it beside me, burying my face into its fur.

My mind wandered through the recent events that had transpired. The three girls Brena befriended to me were narrowly dodged at lunch (thanks to assigned seating) and thanks to my previous engagement with the Guardians I managed to slip away from them after school. But I wouldn't be able to dodge them forever, some time I would have to face them. With out a chara change.

Brena really made a mess for someone who didn't like to socialize much.

Other than that the day had been nice, after school I helped the Guardians take care of a garden, I found it easier to talk to them, and I found I was relaxing beneath my cold outer character.

A crash pulled me from my thoughts. I sat up quickly and saw the box of clothing Brena had been inspecting laying sideways, a night stand lying on its side beside the box. Brena stumbled out of the box, brushing her skirt and fixing her askew hair.

"What was that?" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" I called back. "I just knocked over some stuff." I jumped out of the bed and grabbed Brena.

"Careful!" Brena chastised, pushing at my fingers wrapped around her. "I'm growing tired of you always grabbing me."

"What did you do?" I hissed, ignoring her complaints.

"It was an accident." Brena pouted, crossing her arms, and tilting her head upward. "The box tipped and it fell against the night stand, tipping that over as well. Can't you see that?" She asked motioning toward the fallen objects behind her.

"Of course I can." I snap, releasing her from my grip. "But you can't do that sort of thing, even if it was on accident. It will make my parents wonder."

"I'm sorry Aquen, it won't happen again!" She gave me a cheerful smile.

I frowned and tossed her back into the box.

"I'm going to go change." I muttered grabbing some clothing from a different box than the one I had just thrown Brena in. "Don't leave my room and don't do anything that would get my parents up here."

"Aye, Aye Captain Aquen!" Brena shot from the box, straightening her spine and giving me a salute.

I frown at her, turned my back to her and slammed the door shut as I left.

She was quite annoying. How could I want to be like her?

I stomped down the hall, smoldering with anger. That Guardian Chara was doing nothing to help me, she would be the death of me, if worst came to worst. Judging on the circumstances today.

How long did I have?  
A week maybe two… until she drove me crazy.

I paused at the bathroom door, a thought dawning on me. I could talk with her.

Like I could only talk with people close to me.

I cocked my head to the side, contemplating this. Was it because she was my Guardian Chara? That she who I really was? That she carried my dreams?

But if I could talk to her so well… it might not be as bad for her to be my Guardian Chara….

Maybe.

**********

Or maybe not.

I stood at the entrance of my door; Brena hovered around me, inspecting me. And hurling insults.

"Aquen! That's not cute! That's… that's…" She paused her rant trying to think of a word. "Uncute!" She finally decided. "I mean, it's just sweat pants and a plain old t-shirt!"  
"What's wrong with that?" I growled, stalking to my bed and flopping down onto it. "No one's going to see me."

"I will!" Brena countered, a girlish pout forming on her face. "And you'll know if you're wearing something cute or not! When you're wearing something cute you feel nice, and happy, girly!" Brena's eyes brightened, her mouth curving upward in a dreamy smile, wrapping her arms around herself she continued. "It's so wonderful." Her face suddenly fell and she glared at me. "But you don't feel that way do you?"  
"I feel fine Brena." I sigh, pulling myself back up into sitting position on the side of my bed and scanning the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. "I don't feel like arguing now Brena, I still have so much to unpack."

Brena seemed to brighten at the prospect. "I can help! We'll make your room hip and trendy!" She explained excitedly. "Let's start with the cloths, I want to see all the cute things you have to wear, then we can work on your wardrobe."

Grudgingly I pulled all the boxes of cloths into the center of the room, opening the first and pulling out the clothing piece by piece. Brena watched, telling me a pile to put them in, either cute, normal, or (as she called my down clothing) uncute.

She is quite a picky Chara.

"Mmm… normal." Brena motioned toward the pile on the right. "Cute!" She squealed I set the shirt in the pile on the far right. "Uncute." She muttered in disdain, I set the well worn sweat pants into the pile on the left.

I held up a blue sweater when I heard a noise from downstairs.

"Uhh… I guess that would be normal." Brena tilted her head, trying to decide if the sweater was cute or not.

"Shhh!" I threw the sweater aside and crawled over to my door, avoiding the piles of clothing, opening the door a bit and sticking my head out.

It was quite for a few moment, and I doubted I had heard anything.

"I told you to get it!" My father's voice suddenly boomed, angry. I cringed at his tone.

"You didn't put it on the list, I forgot about it!" My mom snapped back, sounding equally angry.

"They're fighting." Brena said in a small voice from her hovering place above my head. I nodded numbly, listening to their angry voices.

"They hardly ever fight." I whisper, the last time I had heard them fight was…. a long time ago.

Brena was silent. I slowly pulled my head back into my room, waiting for Brena to enter as well before closing the door with a forlorn click. I sat there for a little bit, my hand still on the handle, staring at the grains of the wooden door.

They hardly ever fought.

"Come on Aquen!" Brena landed on my shoulder. "It's all right, everybody fights sometimes, and they'll soon make up and be happy again! Now let's get back to the clothing."

I glance over at the clothing; there were still two boxes to go through.

I groan. "I'm tired of going through clothing." I whine, pushing aside the fight my parents were having downstairs from my mind.

"What better thing do you have to do?" Brena demands, setting her hands on her hips and giving me a skeptical look. My gaze turns to the stacks of notebooks beside the desk.

"Well…" I crawl over to the notebooks, flipping one open. Scribbles of nearly indecipherable handwriting fill the page, getting sloppier and sloppier as the page progresses.

"Writing…" Brena lands on the page, squinting at the writing. "You have a lot of ideas." She notes, leaning over the edge of the first note book to look down at the note books stacked below.

"None finished." I sigh, my shoulders slumping. "I wish I could finish them… just one at least…"

The silence that came after my statement was broken by the sound of cracking. Brena and I whirled around toward the egg box. There, above the box, hovering in the air was a second Guardian Chara.

She hovered there above the box, a note book in hand, comfortable kaki pants and a blue tank top and sweater over top it. (Brena later dubbed these clothes, semi cute).

She sat there in the air, writing away, not even looking at us, her pencil flying across the page.

Brena took it upon herself to introduce us.

"Hello!" She said flying up to the girl. "I'm Brena; I am also Aquen's Guardian Chara. And that girl is Aquen." She motioned toward where I sat on the floor. "May I ask who you are?" She asked and gave the girl a winning smile.

The girl just glanced up from her writing notebook and looked at me. "Get to work." She demanded.

Brena gave a start back, eyes widening in anger. "Excuse me! But I was talking to you; it would be polite if you answered."

"Get back to work?" I muttered, not quite understanding her.

The guardian chara looked up, sticking her pencil on top of her ear and brushing back a few strands of brown hair that had fallen loose of her pony tail.

"My name is Mena." She said answering Brena's question. She eyes shifted to me. "Get back to writing, or all those ideas will never be finished." She said answering my question.

"But…" I look down at the notebooks. "All the notebooks are filled with stuff; I don't have anything to write on. And besides I'm not supposed to be writing, I'm supposed to be cleaning my room." I decided not to voice the fact that I wasn't sure if I _could_ finish the stories. That would probably make her mad.

Mena looked at me with large unblinking eyes before giving a curt nod and turning back to her notebook, taking the pencil from her ear and continuing her writing.

Brena frowned at her. "Not a very nice chara." She muttered, gliding back to me.

"That's it?" I asked Mena, she didn't look up at me. "No chara change?"  
"Why would I chara change?" Mena questioned her voice small, still not looking up.

"Well… to get your way… to make me write instead of unpack…" I shrugged, how should I know when the chara's deem it the right time to chara change.

"If your parents want you to unpack then you should. After that I expect you to work on your writing…. And drawing…"

I smile at the small chara. "I like her."

Brena frowns at me. "Just because she hasn't chara changed with you?"  
I nod, a triumphant smile stretching across me face. Mena touches down on the open notebooks, sticking her pencil back behind her ear, her eyes scanning the words.

"Let's get back to the cloths." Brena turns and floats back over to the piles. I sigh in agitation but comply. I don't want to make her too angry.

As we continue I can't help but glance back to Mena, who's flipping through my notebooks, managing to turn the pages. Usually I would be embarrassed and angry if people were looking through my note book, but for Mena…

She could help me, and I felt like she knew me better than anyone… like I could trust her…

And if what the Guardians said were true chara's were loyal to their bearers and Mena wouldn't say what was in the notebooks if I asked her not to.

Maybe having Guardian Characters wasn't so bad.

* * *

Welcome Mena! Now for my last chara... :)


	5. Chara Change and Xeggs

Another chapter! Were getting closer and closer to the action! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Chara Change and X-egg's**

Mena stayed with me while Brena went to the Royal Garden to hang out with the other Guardian Character while we, their bearers, went to school. Mena hovered at my shoulder, silently sketching something in her small pocket sized sketch pad.

I ignored her, listening to the teacher. It wasn't hard to ignore her, compared to Brena she was extremely silent, the only thing that reminded me she was there was the scratch of pencil on paper.

The teacher continues his lesson and I slowly begin loose focus, the scratching of Mena's pencil on her paper distracting me. I'm curious as to what she's doodling.

I glance over at her, but she's holding the sketch book at such an angle that I can't get a clear view of the picture. I lean over a bit, hoping to catch a glimpse of it. I catch a brief view of it, and gasp, amazed at the drawing's beauty and life like manner (it's a picture of me). Mena glances over at me and clutches the drawing to her chest, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Why don't you just do a drawing yourself." She asks, frowning at me. I turn my attention back to the teacher, embarrassment heating my face. I could never draw that well.

Though I wish I could.

But Mena doesn't let me off the hook so easily. "Chara Change." She mutters before turning back to her own drawing.

Hair clips just like hers pop out pulling back my hair. Without meaning to I grab my pencil, tilt the paper sitting on my desk and turn it to the back, the blank side up, my pencil flying across the page.

Mena watched as I unintentionally drew a picture of her, my hand drawing on its own accord. Though I did the drawing I felt like I hadn't, I had never drawn so well before. When the hair clips had finally popped off I was left staring at a beautiful picture of Mena.

Mena looked at the picture, satisfied, a smile crossing her face.

I glared across at Mena, but she was turned back to her own drawing, and ignores me.

I didn't try to look at her picture again.

**********

"Why did you do that?" I demand, glaring at Mena as we walk over to the Royal Garden.

"To get you to stop looking at my picture." She mutters. I frown at her.

"You're using the chara change to get your own way."

"Isn't that what all chara's use it for?" She counters. She has a point.

"Fine," I cross my arms over my chest. "But I don't like it, ask before you chara change, that's the new rule."

Mena looks across at me through narrowed eyes. "Another rule, don't look at my work with out my permission."

"You looked at my writing." I snap back, starting to get angry at the chara. At least Brena was more open to my views on things and respected them. Mena didn't seem that way; she was too caught up in what she was doing.

"But I'm supposed to help you become better." Mena replied, placing her pencil behind her ear again. "You're not supposed to help me."

I frown, turning my head away from the little chara. "You don't have to be so pompous."

"I'm just stating the truth." She shrugs and takes the pencil out from behind her ear. She's about to continue her drawing when she freezes, her hand hovering over the page.

He eyes widen and her head snaps up, as if listening to something.

"I feel something." She whispers. Suddenly her eyes narrow. "X- eggs"

"What?"

But she doesn't stay to explain herself; she rushes forward, heading for something.

"Mena!" I call after her. "Wait!" I jog behind her, trying to keep up with the swift chara. She pays me no heed, intent to get to whatever destination she is heading to. All I can do is follow and hope that someone will soon explain things.

She leads me down a walk way, past the garden I helped the Guardians work on yesterday, past the Royal Gardena and into the woods behind the school. I follow behind her, trying to stay close so I won't loose her. We race through the trees before suddenly coming into a clearing.

I stop quickly, eyes widening at what I see.

There are four strange eggs, the exact size and shape of my eggs, but the four eggs are the same black color with a large white X across their front.

But that isn't what catches my attention.

Zipping through the sky, following the X egg's is Amu, but she has a strange costume on, a pink top that stops below her ribs and a short pink skirt, a bow is tied around her neck and a visor, slanted to one side, on top of her head, a large heart attached to it.

On the ground stood Tadase, Rima and Yaya, and they to were dressed in strange outfits. Tadase wears a frilly yellow costume that looked like a king's outfit. Rima wore a clown outfit, a large red bow replacing her usual black head band. Yaya is wearing a pink bunny outfit, complete with large ears.

All I can do is stare at them with wide eyes, watching as they run back and forth, calling out moves and sending different things flying through the air or making objects pop into their hands.

I don't notice Nagihiko until Rima passes by him. He isn't in a strange costume or calling out things. Mena, Brena, Suu, and Miki are beside him. I jog over to them, standing beside the long haired boy.

He watches the other guardians intently. I clear my throat to get his attention. He glances over at me and smiles.

"Uh… so… what exactly is happening here?" I question, unsure how else to state such a question.

He chuckles. "Those," He say's pointing toward the black eggs. "Are X-egg's."

"And what are they?"

"They are a child's heart eggs, tainted black with worry and doubt and when given up on." He motions again toward the eggs zipping across the sky chanting "useless". "They become X-eggs."

"How sad." I mutter. Suu nod's in agreement.  
"Very sad desu!"

"Is there any way to help the X-eggs?" I ask, believing there was since the Guardians were chasing them.

"Amu can heal them using Open Heart, a teqnique that will cleanse the X-eggs and send them back to their owners."

"And… why are they dressed like that?" I ask looking over the strange apparel.

"They have done a Character Transformation; it's when you have 120 percent of your chara's ability."

"You mean, anyone with a chara can do it?"

Nagihiko shrugs. "Some can do it; Rima could, even without the Humpty Lock."

"What's the Humpty Lock?"

"It's a lock that was to be given to the person with the most chara's that would be Amu. It has many special abilities, one of which is to let Amu, and other's, perform Character Transformations."

I was silent, taking in all the information Nagihiko just gave me.

I watched with interest as the four Guardians rounded up the four X-egg's, trapping them. Amu then used the Open Heart that Nagihiko had mentioned, curing the X- eggs, returning them to a white color with a golden design. The eggs then zipped away, returning to their owners.

As soon as the job was complete the Guardians and their chara's separated, the clothing popping off and the chara's popping out, cheering and laughing in delight.

"Come on Aquen." Nagihiko motioned for me to follow as he walked toward where the other Guardians were congratulating each other. All except for Tadase who just smiled at the others antics, he looked a bit worried.

"Did you see Yaya?" Yaya questioned when Nagihiko and I had reached the small group.

I nod, though she hadn't done too much to help.

Yaya smiled widely. "I was great wasn't I?" She squealed, and without waiting for my reply she turned to Amu. "Wasn't I Amu?"

Amu just agreed to whatever Yaya said. I decided her tactic of dealing with Yaya was the best. Just agree and hope that Yaya would soon calm down.

"That was quite a lot of X-egg's." Nagihiko commented above Yaya's torrent of self glorification. Yaya paused her tirade and cocked her head in thought.

"There were more than usual." Amu agreed. Tadase nodded.

"Easter has another plan afoot." Kiseki muttered seeming more annoyed than worried. "You must watch your backs peasants!"

Pepe gave him an annoyed look then sniffed. "We can handle more X-eggs dechu!"

"It's not fighting more eggs they're worried about!" Ran countered while Kusukusu laughed. "They're worried about why there are more."

"What's Easter?" I asked, jumping back to Kiseki's comment.

The Guardians exchanged glances.

"I guess now is a good time to tell her." Tadase smiled at me. "Why don't we go to the Royal Garden to explain?"

"That's the problem with new people." Rima said in her small voice, beginning to head toward the Royal Garden. "Everything needs to be explained to them."  
I sigh and ignore her comment, following the others as they fell in behind Rima, heading toward the Royal Garden. Everyone seems tense, all locked in their own thoughts as to the X-eggs. Even Yaya seems worried and a bit more serious.

Brena and Mena floated by my shoulder.

"Easter must be bad." Brena mused. "If an increase in those X-eggs might be tied up with them."

"Don't jump to conclusions Brena." Mena chided Brena. "Just wait."

Brena humphed but said no more.

This Easter worried me, it seemed I was getting dragged into something large than just three little eggs.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next one :)


	6. Explanations

Next chapter, the story is now getting a bit more interesting, just a few more introductory chapters before the action begins :)

**Disclaimer- I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Explanations**

I sit at the table in the Royal Garden after the Guardians had explained what Easter was. I was silent, clasping and unclasping my hand.

"So… this Easter is trying to get this… embryo that is said to grant you your wish?"

The Guardians nodded.

"And, they are using the X-egg's to find it, and to do that they need to make children's heart eggs into X-egg's?"

Again they all nodded.

"I see… so Easter is bad?"  
"Of course!" Yaya suddenly burst unable to just sit and nod any more. "They take poor hearts egg and make them evil." She set her hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly. "We've been able to foil them each time! This plan will be no different!"  
"Don't be over confident Yuki." Tadase cautioned. "We don't even know why there are more X-egg's, there doesn't seem to be any reason."

"Couldn't it just be that there are more kids becoming discouraged?" I asked.

The Guardians exchanged glances.

"If there are more X-egg's, we can be sure that Easter is behind it, in some way or another, this is their fault. Be sure of that Hidak." Tadase said with passion, his eyes flashing with anger.

"But what could they be doing?" Nagihiko muttered. "We stopped all their plans; they must have come up with a new one."  
"How will we find this one out?" Amu sighed. "Why can't they just stop?"  
"You know why they don't." Nagihiko smirked at Amu; she frowned and looked away from him.

"Of… of course I do but… still, it would be easier if they didn't try to get the Embryo."  
"It doesn't matter." Rima broke into the conversation. "Once we figure it out we will be able to stop them." Her voice held confidence, Yaya cheered, hugging the petite blond. "Yaya!" Rima shouted her objection to being hugged.  
"So how do we find out what Easter is doing to get the X-egg's?" I turn away from Rima and Yaya and back to the other Guardians.

"Watch and keep a look out." Tadase replied.

"All we can do is put together any information we find and hopefully we will find out how they are making the X-eggs, then we can stop them." Nagihiko added.

"So… we just wait?" I ask.

"It's the only thing we can do, for now." Nagihiko answered, he then stood, pushing back his chair. "Well, since we've wrapped up our discussion here…." He glanced up at glass dome top of Royal Garden, looking at the darkening sky. "We should get going, it's getting late.

"Oh!" I glance up seeing the red orange of the sky as the sun begins to sink, some dark blues tracing their way through the brighter colors. I spring upward, my seat clattering backward. My hand shoots out, grabbing the front leg of the chair before it can fall over. I set it back on the ground and push it in. I grab my backpack from beside the table.

"I have to go!" I race toward the door, waving goodbye to the Guardians, they wave back between getting ready to leave themselves. "See you tomorrow." I'm about to leave the Royal Garden when I realize I don't have my charas.

Where were they? I turn back, looking around, noticing that the other chara's are not hovering around their bearers.

"Brena! Mena!" I called out. "We're going!"

They shout out from the foliage, flying straight toward me.

"Quickly!" Brena whispered, tugging at my school jacket. "Before he can catch us."

"What?" I take a few steps forward. "What are you talking about?"  
"Just go Aquen!" Mena pleads, glancing back at the place they had flown out of. "Go!"

I start forward just as Kiseki bursts from the foliage. "Come back here commoners!" He yells in rage at my chara's. "Our meeting isn't over yet!"

My chara's dive into my jacket pockets as I jog quickly away from the Royal Garden and the fuming Kiseki, heading toward the gates of the school. As soon as his shouts could no longer be heard Brena and Mena peek out their heads from my jacket pocket.

"What was that about?" I ask slowing down a bit as we round the bend.

"He's crazy." Mena whispered a slight quiver in her voice.

"He wants to take over the world!" Brena exclaimed, shooting from my pocket to hover in front of my face. "He gets mad easily, and you don't want to be the front of his anger, let me tell you. He wanted us to take part in his meetings but everyone got sidetracked and…" Brena shuddered. "He's worse than Tadase when you say prince to him… he explodes and stays in that mood until we listen again and even then…."

"All he talks about it conquering the world." Mena finished, Brena nodded in agreement.

I smiled. "Well of course he would act like that, if that's Tadase's would be self."

"It's a scary would be self." Mena shuddered.

"Maybe…" I had to agree with them, but it could be a helpful would be self, to be confident, brave, and just being able to charge ahead with out any fear.

I felt the egg in the back pocket of my backpack wiggle.

"You're egg!" Brena squealed, looking over my shoulder at the pocket where the egg rested. "It moved."

Mena slipped out of my pocket flying up to rest on the opposite shoulder, looking down.

"It will hatch soon." Mena gave me a small smile.

"And how should you know?" I scoff at her. "You're not the egg."

"I would know better than you." She counters, her smile fading into a frown. "I'm a guardian chara."

I sigh and shake my head. "I don't feel like arguing Mena, I just want to get home, it's been a long day."

"You hardly did anything!" Brena countered. "And you didn't even talk to your new friends yet!"

I decided not to correct her that the new friends I had made were more of her friends than mine. I just wanted to get home.

I had told my parents I would walk home after school; I hadn't known I would be so late though. I walked quickly out of the gate, and down the side walk, heading for my home. My thoughts filled with Easter and X-eggs.

**********

I open the door closing it behind me, blocking out the sounds of cars driving past.

"I'm…" I stop suddenly, there was a noise coming from upstairs.

"Aquen?" Mena asked a bit worriedly.

"What's wrong Aquen?" Brena questioned.

I hold up a hand to silence them and creep forward, listening. I make it to the stairs when I hear clearly what I was afraid I had heard when I had entered the house.

Shouting, angry voices rising in volume, in tone, coming from my parent's room.

"They're fighting again." I sigh sinking down on the bottom step. Brena and Mena hover before me, watching me with large sad eyes.

"Don't worry Aquen." Mena tries to give me support.

"They'll stop fighting soon!" Brena said in a fake cheerful voice. "Don't be too worried!"

I roll my eyes pushing myself up off the stair and entering the living room, setting my backpack on the floor beside the couch. Mom had cleaned up the room nicely; the main pieces of furniture were set up as she wanted them, while some of the decorations for the room were still packed in the boxes pushed up against the wall.

I flop down on the couch, grabbing the remote to the television from the low table in front of the couch. I press the power button turning on the television.

"What are you going to watch?" Brena asks sitting down on the couch arm, Mena sitting on the opposite one.

"I'm not sure." I didn't care what I watched, as long as it was loud enough to drown out my parents arguing.

I flip aimlessly through the channels, stopping now and then to watch snippets of shows. Mena pulls out her small drawing pad and takes the pencil from behind her ear to draw, Brena seemed content to lounge back and watch some television with me.

The sound of the phone ringing surprised me, I wasn't expecting any phone calls, not just for me but for my parents also, not many people called our house. I sat up, turning off the television and heading to the kitchen where the phone was. I picked it up off the hook, holding it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Aquen?" Yaya's voice came from the other end.

"Yaya, what… how did you get this number?"  
"I'm a Guardian, it easy to get phone numbers."

I stayed silent, frowning, I'm not sure I liked how easy it was for Yaya to get my phone number.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Yaya asked. "It's Saturday which means no school; do you want to go shopping with me, Amu and Rima?"

"Uh…" Brena nodded enthusiastically, having followed me into the kitchen and listened in beside me. "I guess…"

"Good!" Yaya cheered. "My mom will come to pick you up from your house at around… ten thirty and we'll get back around three or maybe four. Sound good?"

"Uh, I'm guessing you already know where I live?"  
"Of course, it was in your information."

"Ah…"

"So I'll see you tomorrow, now I just need to convince Amu and Rima to come."

"Wait! I thought you said they were already coming! You haven't even asked them yet?"

"No." Yaya said slowly. "But I'm sure I can convince them! See you tomorrow Aquen!" With that she hung up, leaving me listening to static on the other end of the phone.

I sighed and hung up the phone. "I'm not sure that was the best of ideas."

"Don't worry!" Brena said happily. "We'll have fun! I can't wait."

"Who was on the phone?" I turned toward the sound of my mother's voice; she stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes puffy from crying.

"A friend from school, she asked if I wanted to go shopping tomorrow."

"And you said yes right?" My mother asked smiling at the word friend.

"Yes, her mom will pick me up at around ten thirty and we'll be back at around three or four, that's what she said."

My mother smiled happily, pulling me into a hug. "See, you're already making friends!"  
I hugged her back tightly. I guess she was right.

* * *

Well and that's the end for this chapter, get ready for the next one :)


	7. Shopping and a Chara Change

Finally got the next chapter up! That took a while, compared to the last chapter :( Well its up now, and now I'll go and work on the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Shopping and a Chara Change**

The sound of the door bell made me jump up, running my hand over my skirt and fixing my jacket. I hated to admit, but I was nervous.

That morning Brena had made sure I was wearing something "cute" as she put it. She had me wear yellow capris (that I had only worn once before) with a white quarter length shirt with small yellow flowers on light green vines traveling up one from the bottom of the left side and stopping below the left shoulder shoulder. She had put my hair in a loose braid held with a light green hair band. A cream purse (barrowed from my mother) was hanging at my right side, its strap around my left shoulder, inside was a bundle of cash and my last egg.

I opened the door to see Yaya standing outside, smiling widely at me.

"Ready Aquen!"

"We've been ready since eight in the morning!" Brena rocketed up beside me, fist in the air. Mena sat on my shoulder shaking her head at Brena. I gave Brena a glare then turned back to Yaya.

"Yes, I'm read."

"Then let's go!" Yaya grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door. My mom came up into the empty door way watching with a smile on her face as Yaya dragged me to where her mom waited in her car.

"Have fun Aquen!" She called as Yaya dragged me into the car. I give her a small wave before Yaya slams the car door shut. We buckled up and her mother began to drive off. The chara's hovered over our shoulders, all seeming very happy to be meeting up together and going all.

Amu and Rima are already there, sitting side by side in the back. I take a seat up front with Yaya. She seems really happy about this trip, chattering non stop. Her mom smiles and lets us talk without any interruptions on her part, driving us toward the business district of the town.

"We'll be meeting Tadase and Nagi there." Yaya stated. Yaya and I turned sideways so we could see Amu and Rima as we talked.

"There coming?" Rima asked coldly. Yaya nodded happily.

"Yep! I called them after I called you three, I thought it would be nice for all of us Guardian's," She paused and smiled at me. "And honorary Guardian got to spend some time together, without having to do any paper work." She made a face at the thought of paper work.

"Where are we going to go?" Amu asked, when I had first gotten into the car she hadn't seemed to excited about this trip but it was as if Yaya's overflowing excitement had effected her she was seeming a bit more excited about the trip herself. Only Rima and I remained hesitant about the trip.

"To… shops." Yaya shrugged. "We'll just walk around looking for stuff."

"How dull." Rima muttered, looking out of her window with a blank expression. Kusukusu chuckled; the other chara's turning their attention from their own whispered conversations to our own.

"Smile Rima!" Kusukusu laughed, pulling her cheeks out and making a strange face. A small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

"I can't wait!" Ran cheered.

"I'll be able to get more cute cloths for Aquen!" Brena clapped her hands together as Mena rolled her eyes while Miki sighed in annoyance at the two energetic chara's.

"This will be fun desu!" Suu rocked back and forth, clasping her hands together.

"Of course dechu." Pepe replied.

"Where do you want to go first?" Yaya's mom asked. Yaya turned forward quickly. "Somewhere with candy!"

"Candy?" I muttered, turning around as well. Yaya's mom just chuckled and drove a bit further, stopping before a thriving square of stores.

Yaya unbuckled and threw open the door. "We're here!" The rest of us unbuckled as well, filing out after Yaya who was traipsing forward, a skip in her step. Our chara's followed.

We followed Yaya as we looked for Tadase and Nagihiko. We walked through the bustling crowd, and soon spotted them standing near the center of the square, looking around for us. Nagihiko spotted us and dragged Tadase toward us.

"Hello everyone." He greeted us with a smile. Tadase stood behind him, smiling at us as well. "So where are we going to begin?"

"Any where!" Yaya crowed jumping up and down.

Kiseki sniffed, turning away from the others. "Easter has a new plan and you commoners want to go shopping."

"And yet you're here to go shopping to dechu." Pepe glared at Kiseki.

"Only because I had to come with Tadase!" Kiseki defended himself.

"Yuiki, shouldn't we have more of a plan?" Tadase chuckled at Yaya's antics ignoring their chara's side conversation.

"No." Yaya chuckled then began to skip off. "Come on! Let's go shopping!"

**********

We exited the store walking out into the busy sidewalk. Amu and I were the only one who held bags. Yaya had bought some candy but that had quickly disappeared. Tadase and Nagihiko didn't seem very interested in buying things. Thanks to Brena I had to buy a red top, while Amu decided to buy a bracelet.

"Where should we go next?" Yaya questioned.

"Not to another candy store." Rima sniffed, holding herself stiffly as she gave Yaya a glare.

"Ah!" Yaya stuck out her bottom lip and made a face at Rima. "But I'm hungry!"

"You just had a bag of candy Yaya." Nagihiko chuckled.

"And now it's empty." Yaya muttered, holding up the empty bag as proof.

I smiled at her, Kusukusu laughing out loud.

We walked aimlessly forward, no real destination in our mind. We stopped at the windows of the stores, window shopping, our chara's floating around, chatting with each other happily.

I followed the others, joining in on discussions, sometimes just hanging back and listening to them talk.

We walked down the sidewalks traveling further from the main square, walking up a street lined on one side by shops and the other side by trees. I looked up at them, watching their branches sway in the wind.

They were pretty big, larger than any other trees I had seen in the city. But smaller than the trees in the country, trees I had missed since I had moved into the city.

I wonder if I could climb them. I slowed my pace, falling behind the rest of the Guardians, looking up at the tree, fiddling with my purse strap, wanting very much to climb them.

_Why don't you?_

My eyes widen and I stop completely, glancing at the purse on my side.

There was the sound of a shell cracking apart then a small head stuck out from my purse, a wild smile on her face, a few strands of her blond hair with light blue end hung out from her loose braid.

"Ready Aquen?" The chara asked.

"What do…?" I began but I was cut off by the chara.

"Chara change!" She yelled, finger pointing at the trees, a bracelet dangling around her wrist. One exactly like hers appeared on my wrist. Without another thought I sprinted toward the trees.

"Aquen?" Yaya and Amu called from behind, but I didn't heed their calls. Once I was at the base of the tree I kicked off my flats and began to climb up the tree, finding purchase with my feet until I reached the base, then swinging up further and further until I reached the top. When I had done so I leaned outward, hand tightening around the thin branch keeping me from slipping. As soon as I had done so the bracelet disappeared.

My eyes widened at horror at what the new chara had made me do. I pulled my self back toward the tree, wrapping both my arms tightly around its thin top.

"What did you do?" I screeched at the chara who had slipped from my purse and now was hovering in the air beside me looking out over the town her tiny hands set on her hips.

"I made you climb the tree, you said you wanted to." The chara turned a smirk on face.

"Aquen!" Brena and Mena flew up.

"Are you ok?" Brena asked worriedly.

"You should get down now." Mena looked down, I followed her gaze, seeing the Guardians and some other people looking up, shock, and worried expressions on their face.

"You…" I turned my head back to the little chara who just smiled.

"You want down?" She asked. "Chara change!"

The bracelet popped back on and I began to climb back down, sliding down the base, catching branches as I went, using them to swing down. I landed on my feet, bending at the knees then straightening. A confident smile plastered to my face.

The bracelet disappeared and what I had just did sank in. I stood in the middle of gawking people, a heroic stand, leaning to one side, one hand on my hip and the other resting on my purse, a foolish smile on my face.

I looked down, the smile melting into a frown, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

No one moved, someone cleared their throat. I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Hidak…" Tadase began. I glanced up at him and he tilted his head to the side, motioning me to follow, beginning to walk off, the others following.

As soon as we were away from the still gawking crowd before we began to talk.

"So you're last egg hatched." Nagihiko began. I nodded numbly, my cheeks still burning.

Everyone's attention turned to the new chara who seemed oblivious to the attention.

"And that was her chara change?" Amu muttered.

I nod. "How embarrassing."

"It's all right." Amu chuckled a bit nervously, glancing at Tadase. "I know how you feel." Her cheeks reddened.

"Hello!" Brena floated up to my new chara. "I'm Brena and this is Mena, we are also Aquen's guardian chara's."

"I'm Erilo." The last chara greeted.

The other chara's floated upward, greeting themselves and their bearers to Erilo.

Kiseki however stayed behind, hovering at Tadase's shoulder.

"How rude." He muttered. "Yet another imprudent servant who can't even give their king their proper respect."

Erilo snapped her head toward him, narrowing her eyes. "Is… that the king?"

Pepe rolled her eyes. "He claims to be dechu."  
Erilo zipped over to Kiseki stopping in front of him, her eyes still narrowed.

"Ah, finally gi…"

"What makes you so great to be king?" Erilo cut off Kiseki with a challenge. Her eyes flaring with anger. "Have you proven your worth as a king? Why were you chosen, what makes you so good as to be king?"

Kiseki eyes widened with horror a strangle cry leaping from him. "What!"

"What?" Erilo leaned forward a bit, a scowl on her face. "No answer?"

"Wh…what are you s…saying?" Kiseki finally stuttered out. "I'm king because… because… I am!"

Erilo still scowled at him, not wavering. Then she suddenly brightened leaping backward and going down on one knee in mid air in a bow.

"Then I humbly present myself to you my king, I pledge to you my own allegiance."

Kiseki stared in shock at the chara bowing before him then brightened. "Ah! This is how you should address your king." He crossed his arms and smiled brightly. "Thank you new commoner."

Erilo frowned. "I would rather be addressed as Lady Erilo, since I am one of your knights."

"Uh…" Kiseki cleared his through and shrugged. "Yes of course Lady Erilo."

Pepe grumbled and rolled her eyes.

The Guardians and I watched Erilo, just staring at her, nervous smiles and chuckles from us. No one of us said a word, not knowing what to say to Erilo's strange antics.

"Ah!" Miki's head snapped upward, the other chara's floated up around her.

"What is it desu?" Suu questioned.

"Don't you feel it?" Miki asked.

The chara's were silent for a few moments, concentrating on something. Our attention shifted from Erilo to Miki's distress; waiting for the chara's to figure out whatever it was that they were feeling.

Dread began to fill me, the last time one of my characters had noticed something strange was when I had seen my first X-egg's. This didn't seem good.

"X-eggs!" Kiseki exclaimed, confirming my fears.

"Where's it coming from?" Nagihiko asked.

"That way desu!" Suu pointed toward the direction of the park.

"Come on everyone!" Nagihiko called racing forward. We followed behind, the chara's flying ahead, led by Erilo and Kiseki (who was intent to keep ahead, or at least beside, Erilo), racing toward the X-egg's.

They raced through the crowds, dodging other shoppers, not worrying if we, their bearers, fell behind. They were intent only on heading toward the park. The trees of the park came into view. In the sky were X-egg's, eight floating above the trees.

We stopped at the edge of the park, looking up at them in shock.

"Eight!" Rima whispered.

"Quickly!" Nagihiko commanded. "Everyone, character transform!"

The four Guardians took a step forward. "My own heart unlock!" They shouted there was a bright light washing them from my view.

"Come one Aquen!" Erilo flew up in front of me.

"Wha…"  
"Aquen's heart, unlock!" Erilo shouted making a strange motion, her pointer fingers pointing toward her thumbs then switching to the opposite one.

The light from the others flooded over to me, enveloping me with it.

Erilo's eggs closed down on her.

"Wait!" I tried to stop her but Erilo paid me no heed, her egg entering my chest with a ripple, she was going to do a Character Transformation with me if I wanted her to or not.

I'd have to talk to her about asking about things before she does them.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry it took so long to get up. I'll be working on the next chapter and will hopefully have it up soon.


	8. Mythic Fairy

That was much quicker than last time :) Though a bit shorter... I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Mythic Fairy**

"Character Transformation, Mythic Fairy!"

My feet gently settle upon ground, I felt lighter than I had ever felt, feeling as if I would just float away on the breeze.

I had Chara Transformed with Erilo.

I looked down at myself, eyes widening in shock. I had been fitted into a strange fairy costume. A dress a light green color ruffled a bit around the skirt and parted at the front to reveal tight fitting blue pants and light blue slippers with green beads. The sleeves are tight fitting until they ended below my elbow and furled out, a long darker green sash is tied around my waist, threads of blue through it.

I had never worn just a beautiful outfit, I had always secretly envied the princess or fairies who got to wear this type of outfit in movies or in paintings but I had never dreamed of actually wearing such a beautiful outfit. As I looked down and around at myself my hair waves around me, let down and free to fall about my face.

Then they unfurl. Wings.

Beautiful, nearly twice my height, powdery winds of a butterfly, four separate ones, two on each side, they are light blue, thin membranes of green running through them like veins.

I gaze at them with wonder, gently touching one and running my hand down its smooth, silky surface.

I have wings!

"Aquen…" Amu's voice drew my attention away from my newly acquired wings to the Guardians who stood gaping at me in awe. "You did a Character Transformation!

"I did…"

"With help from the lock." Tadase murmured.

I had seen Amu wearing the lock and had found from snippets of the Guardians conversations that it was powerful, though its full power had not yet been uncovered. They also said some things a bout a key that was powerful as well and something spectacular would happen when the two were combined.

"Everyone!" Nagihiko shouted. We turned toward him but his attention wasn't on us, he was pointing toward the sky, where the eight X-eggs hung in the air.

"Yaya, block them from moving away from the ground direction from the left sidewalk." He motioned toward a side walk overhung with branches, a place the X-eggs wouldn't go for a quick escape. "Rima, you take the right, Hotori keep them from going either toward the city or back into the park."

The three with instructions nodded then turned, and went to man their stations.

"Aquen, you take to the skies and round them toward Amu, when they're trapped between all of us Amu use that time to perform open heart and cleanse them."

"The sky…" I whisper.

"Go!" Nagihiko waves his hand upward. Amu leaps off the ground, her body flipping upward into the air, seeming to float on the currents of air. I hesitate, wondering if the wings on my back would really respond to me.

I try opening them up and the wings swoosh up around me, I lower them, my feet lifting off the ground, I continue those motions finding myself flapping like a giant butterfly above the ground, a silly smile widening across my face.

The sound of the X-egg's chants brings me back to the task at hand. I turned toward them, biting my lip, not entirely sure how to round up X-eggs.

The X-eggs are shooting out streams of black light, aiming for the three guardians down below. The Guardians below dodge attacks, shooting their own attacks when the X-egg attacks pause.

"What should I do?" I whisper.

_Just charge!_ Erilo's voice comes from within me.

I clench my fist and nod firmly. Her advice would work. I fly toward them, my wings pushing me quickly forward. A few of the eggs notice me and shoot attacks at me, I dodge the attacks tilting from side to side, getting closer and closer toward the eggs.

I was an expert flier and I loved it.

The X-egg's grew more frustrated as I dodged their attacks the little eggs quivering with rage. I continue flying toward them until I'm about to run into them, then I unfurl my wings out as far as they will go, the air catching within them and stopping me in my forward motion.

I am inches from the X-eggs, and they didn't like it. They zoomed the opposite direction of me, heading downward toward Rima.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima cried, sending tightropes toward the X-eggs. They stopped their flight toward her, dodging the tightropes and zoomed to the side, away from Rima and me.

_Good work Aquen._ Erilo said from with in me. _But let's finish the job._

"What do you mean?"

_You can capture them, I know you can!_

"But I'm not supposed to!" I cry back, hoping she isn't able to force me to do anything when were in a Character Transformation.

_So you would rather let them go and chase them some more? Right now we can get them!_

"I guess." I glance at the retreating X-eggs; whatever Erilo has in mind will have to be enacted soon.

_Follow my lead!_

Without totally knowing why or what would be the outcome I took a deep breath and shouted out. "Magical Rapier!"

A sword appeared in my hand, its long blade gleaming in the sunlight.

_Let's get them!_

Again uncertain of the outcome I angled my body downward, tucking my wings in closer to my body, a steep descent directly toward the X-eggs heading toward the ground.

The wind blew around my face, tugging at my dress. My hair whipped behind me, away from my face. I lifted my sword so it lay across my shoulder, preparing for I don't know what.

The oblivious X-eggs drew closer, not aware of my quick approach. I trust out my sword, tilting to the side, the first X-egg right in the way of the blade.

My eyes widened in horror when the blade cut into the X-egg, what happened when an egg was broken?

But instead of slicing the egg like a normal sword the sword seemed to dissolve, some of the sword turning into sparkles of blue light. It formed a barrier of sparkles around the egg. When the sword had went "through" the egg it was shorter, the remnants of it encasing the egg, making it stay where it was, the egg unable to move.

I slashed through the rest of the eggs, all oblivious to my descent and not prepared from an attack from above.

When I had finished slicing through them I unfurled my wings, the air caught in them and boosted me skyward. Once I was no longer carried upward by the currents I began to flap my wings, turning to view what I had just done.

The X-eggs struggled against my swords sparkles, unable to move. I glanced down at the empty sword pommel I still held and smiled.

"It worked…"

"Open heart!" Amu shouted from below. There was a flash of light and eight white eggs shot away, heading toward their bearers.

The sparkles of my sword floated back up to me, reforming a sword in the pommel. The sword then popped out of my hand.

_Good work!_ Erilo cheered. Amu dropped out of the sky, landing on the ground, Ran popping out and cheering. The other Guardians gathered around her, their chara's popping out as well. Once they had gathered they looked up at me expectantly.

"Now it's time to apologize." I mutter, angling myself downward for a sharp descent for the second time in one day. As the ground neared I pulled out my wings and landed with a soft thud on the side walk. Erilo popped out, a confident grin on her face. The dress and wings disappeared, leaving me again just regular Aquen.

Before anyone could say a word I spoke.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly. "I was going to follow you're orders Nagihiko but…" I didn't know how to explain it.

Nagihiko smiled and chuckled. "It's all right Aquen, if I would have known about you're attack I would have told you to use it.

"You did well Aquen." Tadase congratulated.

"You're Character Transformation was neat!" Yaya threw her arms around me in a hug.

"She wasn't that bad." Rima sniffed, not looking at me. All I could do was smile at them.

"Told you it wouldn't be bad!" Erilo smirked. Brena and Mena frowned at her but their attention was quickly diverted back to me.

"When can we do a Character Transformation?" Mena demanded.

"Can I do one please?" Brena pleaded, eyes widening with longing.

I just smiled at them. I was beginning to like having these charas.

But we would have to set up some rules.

* * *

Yay! I did a Chara Nari with Erilo, her Chara Nari is my favorite of my pretend 3 Chara Nari's. Now for the next chapter... I'll be meeting some new people in the next one.


	9. A Meeting

All right, another chapter is ready, it isn't one of the best chapters but it gets important events in motion so it's a needed chapter...

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**A Meeting**

"All right!" I begin, brandishing my pencil in my hand. Erilo, Mena and Brena sit on the edge of my bed, lined up in a straight line, looking like prisoners before a judge. "We will now go over a few rules!"

I cleared my throat. "Rule number one! Absolutely no chara changing without my permission." Brena sighed and I pinned her with an evil stare. "Rule two! I continued, no Chara Transforming without my consent!" I gave a pointed look at Erilo. "Rule three! No disturbing me when I'm doing… whatever I'm doing when I don't want to be disturbed. And rule four! No bickering amongst each other, it really gets annoying. Understand?"  
The three chara's nodded.

"If you break a rule I will give you a terrible punishment…" I hadn't thought of what I would punish them with so I left the threat hang in the air for the chara's imaginations to fill in the blank. "Any questions?" There were no questions. "Good! Now does anyone have any problems with the rules?"

"You have our word that we will try to accomplish these goals to the best of our abilities." Erilo vowed, the other two nodding in agreement.

"Oh then… those weren't the goals."

"They are goals in a sense." Erilo countered.

"These are you're goals!" I pointed the tip of my pencil at Erilo. "You need to ask before doing things, and not jump to conclusions about which challenges I want to take!" My pencil tip pointed next to Mena who sat beside Erilo, she had her writing note book out and didn't even seem to be listening to me. "You need to listen to me as well and… well you don't force me to do stuff so keep that up. And you…" I lowered my pencil and glared at Brena. "You also need to ask before doing stuff. And everyone does not have to be my friend!"

"Why not?"

"That's too many friends!"

"Is there such a thing as to many friends?" She winked at me. "So did you ever talk to Kimaru Satomi, Itami Ayano and Sasaki Inari again?"

I sighed; turning from the chara's our discussion over. "You are dismissed, and yes Brena I did…. It didn't go too badly." The girls had been a bit surprised when I was shy, and only talked to me for a little while, but they had smiled at me as we walked by in the hallway and greeted me. I would never admit it to Brena but I was glad that she forced me to talk to the girls at first. It was nice to know that there were people that could be my friends.

"Well, we'd better continue unpacking." I sigh, looking around my room. I had completed most of it, there were only a few more boxes left to unpack, but most of my stuff was in piles around the room or waiting to be put on a shelf or in a closet.

"What about the meeting?" Mena asked I turned to her, cocking my head.

"The meeting?"

"The Guardians scheduled a meeting Sunday afternoon yesterday. It's Sunday and it's the afternoon."

"Oh! I forgot about that! What should I wear?"

"Leave that to me!" Brena cheered and flew quickly over to my closet wear she had put my "cute" clothing.

"Give me a debriefing." Erilo demanded of Mena still sitting beside her. "I need to know what we'll be up against during this meeting."  
"Well I'm not sure if we will be in the actual Guardian meeting, Kiseki might force us to sit through one of his meetings." Mena shivered at the thought. "But from what I've gathered the Guardians are going to be talking about some events that have been happening around here, they mentioned that they invited another person… Wait let me go to my notes." Mena flipped through her pages, searching for her notes.

"You take notes?" I questioned as I waited for Brena to give me the clothing she had picked out for me. Mena nodded. "All the time?" Mena nodded again.

"Here it is." She murmured. "They invited an ex-Jack; I think they said his name was Kukai."

"An ex-Jack." I mused.

"I wonder why they are gathering such a large group…there must be terrible things happening to call together such a war council."

"I…it's not a war council Erilo." I muttered casting an annoyed look at Erilo. She shrugged and smiled.

"It might as well be."

"I found you're clothes!" Brena struggled out of the closet, lugging items of clothing after her. "Now put them on so I can see what you look like."

**********

The three chara's inspected me, concentrating hard on how I looked. Brena had given me a green skirt and a sky blue top with short sleeves and white seagulls on one corner. As an accessory she gave me a white head band but instead of having me put it around my head she had me circle it around my wrist a few times until it would stay, wearing it like a bracelet. Brena said that I would wear my sandals, so now I stood bare foot in my room.

"Well?" I asked.

"I think it looks good." Erilo nodded decisively.

"You look good." Mena mumbled before pulling out her note pad.

"You don't think it's to light of outfit to wear? It is getting a bit colder."

"No." Brena countered. "It's a bit warmer today so this should be perfect… except…"

"Except what?"

"We should do something with you're hair, you usually have it down and that gets a bit boring…"

Brena did my hair, pulling part of it back and securing it with a blue hair tie. When I was all ready to go I said goodbye to my parents, but they hardly noticed. The tension between the two had increased, many petty quarrels erupting. I was worried about the two, but there seemed like nothing I could do.

I decided to push the subject to the back of my mind as I walked quickly to school, entering the gate and heading toward the Royal Garden.

Normally students wouldn't be at the school on Sunday unless there was some event or a group had special permission, but the Guardians had special privileges and there seemed to be almost no bounds binding them to regular student rules and regulations.

I entered the garden. "Hello!" I called up to the Guardians. They sat around the table, as usual, then I noticed another figure, standing near bye the table. I had never seen him before; he appeared older than the others, his hair wild and untamed, and a smirk on his face, one that seemed kind. A chara floated at his shoulder, his green hair held back by a head band, his sporty outfit a loud speaker for what he was born from. A desire to do sports.

That was what I gathered from the kid by first appearance.

"So this is Aquen." The ex- Jack smiled at me. "I'm Soma Kukai, and this is Daichi," He pointed his thumb at his chara.

"Yo!" The chara greeted.

"I'm the ex-Jack," Kukai continued. "Nice to meet you."  
I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you too."

"Peasants!" Kiseki cried out. "Time for a meeting." The other chara's groaned but complied, most likely not going to listen to him at all but play around while the Guardians (and ex- Guardian and honorary Guardian) were having their meeting. But Kiseki didn't know this and was just glad that all his subjects were listening to him.

Once the chara's had disappeared into the foliage of the garden Kukai turned back to the Guardians. "So why did you call this meeting?" Kukai took a seat as did I. We were crammed around the table, the table having been made for four or five people to sit around it, not six.

"I called this meeting," Tadase began. "So we can discuss the increased x- eggs."

"Yeah I noticed them." Kukai muttered. "There seems to be a lot more than usual."

Yaya nodded enthusiastically. "Way to many, it's hard to fight them."

"We don't have that much information about them though." Nagihiko reminded everyone.

"That's what we need to do." Tadase explained. "We have to find information about what Easter is doing; we have to be on the look out."

"What do you plan to do?" Rima questioned, Amu nodding in agreement.

"We'll have to be on the look out, all of us, for anything peculiar, even if it seems to have nothing to do with Easter."

"What about talking to Utau?" Kukai questioned. "I know she's not in Easter anymore but she's close enough to it still that she might have noticed any strange things happening."

"Utau?" I asked.

"Hoshina Utau." Amu explained. "She used to work for Easter."

"Really!" I exclaimed, surprised that the idol had been a bad guy.

"What do you mean close enough to it?" Tadase asked in response to Kukai's earlier statement.

"Well her Tsukiyomi Ikuto is still working for Easter, and he's her brother, and her step father is one of the heads of Easter, I think it's hard for her not to at least still hear about Easter."

"I see you're point." Nagihiko murmured. "So should we go see her?"

"Will she help though?" Amu seemed unsure about asking Utau for help. "Or will she…" Amu shrugged. "Not care?"

"I think she'll help." Kukai waved aside Amu's doubts. "For something like this."

"Kukai knows a lot about Utau." Yaya muttered, narrowing her eyes at Kukai. "Has he been spending time with her?"

"Not overly much…" Kukai chuckled nervously.

"When will we go see her?" I asked I had heard some of Utau's songs, and had bought one of her latest CD; the thought of meeting her was exciting.

"Well I think she's open today, why don't we go now? It's not that long of a walk over to where she's living." Kukai suggested.

"And Kukai would know that well wouldn't he…" Yaya muttered.

"All right then, we'll go today."

* * *

I know I got rid of the chara's once we were at the Royal Garden, but ah well... I hope they enjoy the Kiseki's meeting... (I doubt they will). I just realized that I had totally forgotten about Kimaru Satomi, Itami Ayano and Sasaki Inari and how I was supposed to talk with them... so I quickly added that to this chapter :)

This isn't my favorite chapter... I think it's my least favorite chapter, I feel the writing is realy lacking... but ah well... I'll work harder on the next chapter...


	10. Meeting the Idol

Well... after an exceedingly long time I've finally finished this part of the story... very sorry for the long wait... though I don't have any excuse... just laziness... :)

Well without further ado, the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Meeting the Idol**

"What do you want?" Utau demanded, not even caring to turn away from the large mirror she sat before and look our way. Amu chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. I just stood there behind Amu, Tadase and Kukai, shocked that I was standing in Utau's dressing room, but even more shocked by the familiarity Utau spoke to the Guardians with and the attitude she had.

"Well… we were wondering if we could talk to you for a while…"

"No." Utau answered curtly, standing up quickly pushing back the chair she had been sitting on with the back of her legs. "Who let you in anyway?"

"Sanjou did." Tadase answered for Amu who was frowning a bit angrily at the idol.

"Ah!" A little chara floated up to hover beside Utau's left shoulder, her eyes narrowed in anger. "That women!" She growled, balling her fists and hitting at imaginary opponents. "We'll have to teach her a lesson, doesn't she know we're busy!"

"But Il, they just want to talk." Another chara floated up beside Utau's right shoulder, opposing the chara floating opposite of her. "And we're not doing anything now."

I just stared at the two chara's on either side of Utau's shoulders, the angle and devil on the shoulders brought to life.

"You're mouth's hanging open." Nagihiko chuckled from behind me. I snapped my mouth shut and tore my eyes from the chara's, trying not to make my amazement of the angle and devil chara to obvious.

"We have to talk to you though!" Yaya cried beside me, pushing between Amu and Kukai so she could speak directly to Utau. "It's about Ikuto!"

"Ikuto!" Utau's eyes widened, the stern expression she had been wearing previously changing to one of concern. "What about him?" Yaya smirked and took a step back to return to her spot beside me.

"Well… it indirectly involves Ikuto…" Kukai mumbled, giving Yaya a thumbs up for being able to get Utau to listen to them. "It's more about Easter."

"What about it?" Utau's look of concern faded slightly, narrowing her eyes and frowning at the mention of Easter.

"Well…" Tadase began. "There's been an increase of X-egg's recently, but we are not sure why."

"Since you were once part of Easter," Nagihiko continued for Tadase. "And you still have ties to the company; we thought you might know something about what's been happening."

The Guardians fell silent, all waiting for Utau's answer with bated breath. Even I waited anxiously for her answer, holding my breath in. Utau looked over the group, her eyes lingering on me as if sizing me up. She sighed then and turned to face the mirror once again.

"I don't know anything."

We all let out small sighs as we were again at the starting line with no clues to what was happening.

"Why don't you find Ikuto?" Utau questioned looking at us from the corner of her eyes.

"We don't know where he is…" Amu confessed looking down a bit sadly. Tadase frowned, clenching his hands into fists.

"Not that he would be a help." He said firmly, the other Guardians glanced over at him; Yaya shifted uncomfortably, Kukai frowned stuffing his hands into his pockets, from behind Nagihiko sighed.

I decided Ikuto must be a sore subject amongst the Guardians.

"He's still in Easter, he wouldn't expose their plans." Tadase finished, confident in what he said.

Utau frowned and crossed her arms. "He might not out rightly tell you their plans, but he… he would give hints. He doesn't like Easter either."

No one said anything. I glanced around at the serious faces, and decided that Ikuto must have been a complicated person to draw such a different range of emotions from everyone. I wasn't sure what to think of him.

"But it doesn't matter." Utau sighed. "No one knows where he is…"

"Stupid stray cat," The devil chara, Il growled. "Making Utau worry."

"I'm sure he has his reasons…" The angle chara made a stand for Ikuto against the devil chara.

"But if we can't find him he won't be of any help." Ran reminded everyone.

"That cat," Kiseki muttered. "I don't care if he stays away forever, he disrupts everything."

"Don't be mean to Yoru!" Miki glared at Kiseki who floated a little further away from her.

"Why does everyone refer to this Ikuto as a cat?" Erilo muttered suspiciously.

"He has a cat chara." Suu explained.

"Really!" Brena's eyes widened with amazement. "I'd like to see a cat chara!"

Kusukusu chuckled from Rima's side, seeming humored by Brena's excitement over a cat chara.

"If that's all," Utau walked forward toward the door, everyone moved aside so she could reach the door. "I have a recording to get to. Come on Il, El." She opened the door, her chara's following, and then paused, looking back at Kukai. "Tomorrow at four, ramen eating contest at the regular place. Be there."

Kukai winked at her. "Of course!"

Utau frowned and gave a curt nod before leaving, the door clicking behind her.

Rima sighed. "That was a waste of time."

"Ah…" Yaya moaned. "A dead end… that's no fun."

Tadase still seemed agitated, his usual smile and charming attitude replaced with a distant and agitated one. "I doubt anything to do with Easter will be fun."

**********

I wearily shut the door to my house, returning home after the Guardians had called it a day, it was almost supper time. "I'm home." I called out, but got no response.

"What's wrong Aquen?" Brena floats up in front of my face, a concerned look on her face.

"You have been strange…" Mena agreed, glancing up from her drawing pad.

"Is something wrong? Do you have battle wounds you haven't told us of?" Erilo gasped. "You are brave Aquen…"

"How could she get battle wounds?" Mena muttered. "She wasn't in any battle."

"You're right!" Erilo ponds her fist into her right hand. "It must be something else!"

Mena just rolled her eyes.

"So what is wrong?" Brena questioned a second time.

I leaned against the door, lowering my voice so my parents wouldn't hear me and think it strange I was talking to myself, if they were there, they hadn't answered when I said I was home.

"It's just… I never thought Easter could be so bad but… it's worse than I thought and were no closer to getting to the reason behind the increase of x-egg's."

"Don't give up Aquen!" Erilo crowed raising a fist into the air. "You must never give up under the terrible tyranny of Easter! Stay strong Aquen."

I chuckled a little at Erilo's antics while Brena and Mena gave exasperated sighs. "I never thought about giving up, I…" Before I could continue an angry shout interrupted me. I crept forward and peeked into the living room. My mother was angrily setting up some of the few things still unpacked, talking angrily on the phone. From what I picked up on the phone she was fighting with my father.

"Fighting…" Brena whispered. "We should go…"

I nodded and walked toward the stairs, my chara's following behind. All the thought of Easter and the x-egg's had driven my mom and dads increasing fights from my mind. My shoulders slumped as a similarity between the two vastly different situations I was tangled up in zipped through my mind.

In both cases, between the mysteriously increasing x-egg's and my parents fighting, there seemed like there was very little I could do to help.

* * *

Really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit short I guess... the next chapter will come sometime... maybe soon... maybe not... when I feel like writing it... hopefully... until then!


	11. Two Tasks

The next chapter! A bit longer... I think... and a bit sooner... well enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Two Tasks**

I sleepily rub my eyes and yawn, trudging slowly down the hall as I head toward the Royal Garden. Sleep had evaded me most of the night, my thoughts filled with x-eggs and with my parents frequent arguing. Even when I did manage to fall asleep it had been a restless sleep with strange dreams of arguing X-eggs playing card games.

"What's wrong Aquen?" Brena asked as I yawned again.

"Don't tell me you were fighting X-egg's last night without us!" Erilo gasped, eyes widening with horror.

"Of course she wasn't." Mena muttered irritably, not looking up from her sketch pad. "She can't fight X-egg's without us."

"True…" Erilo stroked her chin thoughtfully, closing her eyes and frowning deeply. "What else could it be…?"

"You don't look that good; didn't you sleep well last night?" Brena asked noting my weary appearance.

"Not really…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes once more in an attempt to rub away the sleepiness. It didn't work.

"Sleep depravation!" Erilo gasped stopping suddenly, eyes snapping open. With her sudden stop Mena ran into her two round wings lying on her back, her pencil slipped from her hand marking the picture she had been drawing with a dark line across the page. Erilo seemed oblivious to Mena's glares as she jumped forward turning toward me.

"That's it!" She cried. "There is some plot against you! Someone is after you Aquen!"

"You're really annoying." Mena growled landing gently on my shoulder and sitting there, her back toward Erilo as she tried to figure out how she could salvage her work.

"That's impossible." Brena waved a finger in the air, a slight pout tugging the corners of her lips. "Someone just can't make someone loose sleep!"

"I'm sure there's some way! Our adversary is cunning!"

"Please…" I moaned, their conversation wearing on my already thin nerves. "Please just… be quite…" In truth the three little chara's could sometimes be very annoying, especially after the ever energetic and suspicious Erilo had hatched. And after a sleepless night, long school day and extra activities after school the last thing I needed were arguing chara's.

"I can't wait until the meetings over…" I sighed, half closing my eyes and ambling slowly down the flight of stairs. "I just want to get home and go to bed…"

Unless my parents were home fighting, then I didn't want to be home. But I decided not to say that out loud to my chara's.

"Why do I even have to go to this meeting…?" I grumbled, shifting the strap of my school bag closer to my neck. "I'm not even part of the Guardians; I'm only an honorary guardian…"

"Because you'll be talking about the X-egg's in the meeting!" Erilo reminded, a smile spreading across her face. "And we'll be in one of Kiseki's important meetings!"

"Don't tell me you… like his meetings…" Brena asked warily, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Erilo cried, earning looks of disgust and shock from Brena and Mena. "They are very important meetings, and if we are to take of the world as Kiseki claims we will, it is important to be there! And be…" She suddenly stopped, her smile fading and her eyes widening. She turned quickly, hovering in one spot, listening.

"What's wrong Erilo?" I asked with half hearted worry as I reached the bottom of the steps and headed toward the glass dome towering ahead.

"X-egg's!" She breathed. "Come on!" She zipped forward, Brena and Mena following quickly behind.

"Now?" I heaved a sigh, shoulders slumping. "Why now?"

Taking a deep breath I squeezed my tired eyes shut then quickly opened them pushing myself into a run as I followed the three chara's toward wherever the X-egg's were.

They lead me toward the front right side of the building. As I drew closer four X-eggs slowly came into view hovering in the air zigzagging back and forth randomly. On the ground stood Yaya waving her fist in the air and crying up at the X-eggs.

"That's not fair!" She whined, the bunny ears of her Character Transformation flapping back and forth as she shook her head. "I can't fly! You're not being fair!" Large tears pooled at the corners of her eyes. "That's not fair!" She threw herself on the ground and flailed there, still crying her protests of unfairness.

"Yaya…" I muttered, stopping a few feet from her, my chara's hovering around me with shocked expressions.

"Is she really a Guardian?" Mena muttered, narrowing her eyes at the girl crying on the ground.

"Aquen!" Erilo cried, pointing toward the X-eggs. "Look!"

I snapped my attention away from Yaya and up toward the X-eggs. Strange purple energy swirled around them; gathering in size as they drew backward, with a sudden burst all the X-eggs threw a combined force of the purple energy toward the oblivious Yaya.

"Come on Aquen!" Brena cried, eyes widening in horror. She made the strange motion with her fingers and called out. "Aquen's heart, unlock!"

There was a flash of light, its radiance surrounding me. Brena's egg clicked around her and entered my glowing white chest.

A light red short skirt and white with pink flower print leggings appeared taking the place of my school uniform skirt. A light pink quarter length shirt and dark pink vest hanging loose in the front and curving upward in the back pop onto me in place of my uniform top. White and red shoes replace my regular school shoes and red gloves fingerless appear on my hand, ending at my wrists with only my index and middle finger partly covered with the gloves partial fingers, the gloves then curve away from the other fingers leaving them bare. A light pink head band pops onto my head, my hair pulled up into two low pony tails held in place by light pink hair pieces.

"Character Transformation, Valiant Wonder!"

Before I had any time to register I had done a Character Transformation Brena's voice seared through my conscious.

_Come on Aquen! _She called from inside my mind. _We have to save Yaya!_

"Loyal Shield!" I cry a red baton appears in my hand, long white streamers attached to each side. I jump forward coming between the oncoming purple energy and Yaya.

I twirl the baton around and around, the streamers circling with the baton. The purple energy comes nearer, I squint my eyes, bracing myself for the impact of the energy. It crashes down, but instead of hitting me it bounces off a light pink shield rising from the baton as the purple energy touches it.

The energy pushes against me as I struggle to keep the baton in its swirling motion. The energy slowly fades, as soon as the energy is all used up I drop to my knees, the shield I had created instantly falling as soon as the circular motion of the baton stops.

I take a deep breath, tightening my grip on the baton as I wearily glance up at the angry x-eggs still hovering above me.

"Aquen!" Yaya cries throwing her arms around me. "You saved me!"

"Aquen!" Tadase called as he runs toward us, he too was in his Character Transformation. "Yaya, are you all right?"

"Ah!" Yaya mumbled. "I wanted to defeat the X-egg's before they came…"

"We're fine." I replied to Tadase. I released my hold of the baton and it disappeared in a burst of red sparkles.

"Tadase!" Amu called from above us. "The X-eggs!"

Tadase turned his attention toward the X-eggs who were preparing another round of the purple energy. I stayed where I was on the ground, my sleepless night and sudden exertion of strength leaving me useless on the ground. Yaya still clung to me, showing no sign of protecting us from the oncoming volley of energy.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase shouted as he took a stand before us, raising his scepter toward the oncoming purple energy. A yellow bubble of energy burst forth from the scepter crashing against the purple energy. The yellow energy slowed against the purple energy, Tadase thrust the scepter forward with a grunt.

The yellow energy burst through purple energy pushing the purple energy aside as it slowly dissipated. The yellow energy from the scepter broke apart and disappeared as well.

The X-eggs shifted in the sky before turning and flying quickly toward the top of the building.

"Juggling Party!" Rima shouted from edge of the school building, throwing two juggling pins up toward the X-eggs. Juggling pins flew after the X-eggs, trying to surround them. The X-eggs tried to reverse their direction but the juggling pins swooped around them encircling them, confusing and trapping them.

"Open Heart!" Amu cried forming a heart shape with her fingers and thrusting it toward the panicking X-eggs. There was a flash of light then hearts eggs flew out of the light, each heading in different directions.

Amu landed on the ground, smiling in satisfaction as she watched the eggs disappear.

I watched with fascination as the Guardians easily took care of the four X-eggs, my own powers didn't compare to any of theirs, I was still a novice when it came to Character Transformation's and fighting with X-egg's.

I glanced down at myself and frowned, clutching my hands around the grass under my palms. I felt useless; the word the X-egg's always chanted, useless. But I wouldn't allow myself to stay that way; I glanced up again at the guardians. Yaya had jumped up and was complaining to Amu that she hadn't been able to do anything.

I glanced around at the others my determination hardening within me. I would become a valuable member to the Guardians, even if I was only an honorary member, I had been able to protect Yaya, surely there was some way I could become even better.

"Is everyone all right?" Nagihiko called as he ran toward us, his gaze sweeping over everyone.

"Everyone is fine." Tadase called back in response for everyone. I slowly stood, brushing off the grass and dirt that clung to my leggings.

"That was fun!" Brena laughed as she popped out, my clothes and hair returning to normal. "That felt great!"

The rest of the chara's popped out from their owners, all their clothing changing back to normal. The chara's congregated together chatting excitedly about their Character Transformation's.

"Four…" Tadase sighed. "Not too much of an unusual number…"

"But it's still a bit out of the ordinary." Nagihiko countered, Tadase nodded in agreement.

"And there are still no leads." Rima murmured, Yaya pouted and gave a whimper.

"I'm tired of not knowing!" She grumbled, crossing her arms. "It's to much work with all these X-eggs!"

Rima glared at her from the corner of her eyes, narrowing them. "I thought you were just complaining that you wanted to defeat the X-eggs by yourself."

"That's because when there are X-eggs you guys always defeat them and I don't get to do much!" Yaya complained. "I wanted to help, but I don't want there to be any more X-eggs!"

Amu chuckled at her friends; Nagihiko just shook his head at Yaya's antics while Tadase smiled at them.

They were all good friends, and for some reason I felt I needed to prove myself to them, that I could fight, that I could be reliable. I felt I needed to somehow initiate myself to become part of their close group.

This was the first time I had wanted to become part of a group so badly. I balled my hands into fists, somehow I would prove myself to them, and I would get better at fighting x-eggs and become a reliable part of their group.

"It's getting late." Tadase glanced up at the already darkening sky. "We'll cancel the meeting for tonight and head home."

I nod, relieved we wouldn't be having a meeting, my already tired self was even more tired after the X-egg's attack.

Rima quickly took out her cell phone, eyes widening as she checked the time.

"Goodbye!" She called quickly turning and running toward the school gates. "See everyone tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder, waving back, Kusukusu following behind her as she continued to run.

I gave her a small wave as I watched her leave then sighed. "I'd better leave to, my parents will be wondering where I got to."

"See you Aquen." Amu gave me a wave as I began to head off toward the school gates after Rima.

"Bye everyone." I waved back at them and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." Nagihiko waved back.

"Remember to come to the Guardian meeting tomorrow." Tadase reminded, also waving.

"I will!"

**********

"I'm home!" I muttered knowing I hadn't said it loud enough for anyone to hear. I kicked off my shoes and slid my school bag off my shoulder and set it down on the floor with a thump. I moaned and shuffled forward, just wanting to crawl into bed and sleep.

But first I had to eat dinner.

"Hey mom…" I began, walking into the kitchen.

"Is that my fault?" Her angry voice cut me off. I raised me head, looking around the kitchen with growing uneasiness. My mom stood at the counter angrily chopping up a carrot. My dad stood across from her at the sink, cleaning a bowl.

"Of course it is!" He shot back, sounding equally angry.

"Of course it is!" My mom scoffed, her grip on the knife tightening. "It's never you're fault!"

I remained silent at the entrance; my chara's hovered behind me, also silent. My parents were still fighting, and it seemed to get worse. I didn't understand why they were fighting. But if I was going to work harder to become an indispensable part of the Guardians then I could definitely work to help my family become happier again.

I cleared my through, catching my parents attention. They stopped their argument but an icy chill still persisted between the two.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, glancing between my parents.

To help my new friends I would work hard to help them with the X-egg's, and to help my parents I would try and help them around the house and relieve any extra stress they might feel.

Hopefully I would be able to accomplish my two tasks, at least now I had some way to help the people important to me.

* * *

Hmm... a bit redundant at parts (I think)... and I don't think it flows that well when we go home (I think)... but things are going to start picking up now! :) Until next time...


	12. A Stray Cat

Next chapter all ready! Much quicker than I have recently been working... enjoy the quick update :)

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**A Stray Cat**

The meeting was over, and though the main topic was about the increasing X-egg's, we found ourselves incapable of doing anything about them, we finally decided that we'd just have to be on our toes when it came to fighting them, always being prepared, and when it came to the source of their increases we'd just have to keep our eyes open.

Rima left quickly after the meeting, taking Kusukusu with her. The others lingered around the Royal Garden a bit, slowly beginning to gather their things and make their own ways home.

I couldn't afford to linger, I had to get home quickly and start my second task for the day. Grabbing my school bag I slung it over my shoulder beginning to head toward the entrance of the green house.

"Come on Brena, Mena, Erilo!" I called out in a general direction, unsure where in the green foliage my chara's were taking part of one of Kiseki's meetings.

Brena and Mena shot out from under a clump of leaves, hurrying quickly toward me, looks of relief evident on their faces.

"Wait peasants!" Kiseki cried after them, poking his head through the plants. Erilo popped out beside him and slowly floated toward me, seeming less relieved then the other two. "The meeting's not finished yet."

"But Aquen's leaving…" Miki murmured, popping out beside Kiseki and glairing at him. "They have to leave."

"What?" Kiseki cried in shock, seeming surprised that they would leave when I called them.

"Aquen's more important to them than you're meetings." Pepe muttered around her pacifier, popping out on the other side of Kiseki.

"What!" Kiseki roared, eyes widening in horror at the thought that it was possible that someone was more important than him.

"Come on Aquen." Brena urged, lowering her voice and caster fugitive glances at Kiseki. "Let's go." Mena nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Then let's go." I tugged the school bag strap further up my shoulder and continued walking toward the door, Brena and Mena following quickly behind.

"I am deeply sorry I couldn't stay for the whole meeting, please forgive me." Erilo gave Kiseki a deep bow. "Until next time." With that she straightened and turned.

There was silence from behind then Kiseki stated, "You all should be more like that peasant."

"No." Was the chorused echo from all the chara's.

"Bye everyone!" I called to the four Guardians from the door. They waved back as I slipped out walking a bit quickly toward the school gate.

"Let's get home!" Brena cried, pumping her fist in the air. "We need to get working!"

"You're really into her plan…" Mena pulled out a note book from one of her large short pockets and slipped a pencil out of its binder. "Though we can't do all that much as chara's."

"You don't have to do much." I reply to Mena, smiling at my chara's. "I just thought it best to tell you guys."

"Why?" Mena demanded.

"Uh… for support I guess… you are my would be selves!"

"Very true Aquen!" Erilo tightened her hands into fists, her determination to help growing with every second. "We must help Aquen achieve her goals! Don't worry Aquen; we will be with you in the fiery dragon's den! No house hold chores will conquer us! We will defeat them all!"

"I doubt hose hold chores will be that exciting." Mena grumbled frowning at the excited chara, who ignored her comments completely, still waiting to slay the chores we would have to do.

"You seem better desu!" I turned around quickly to see Amu's chara Suu floating behind me, a large smile on her face.

"Very energetic." Miki nodded thoughtfully, stroking her finger on her chin.

"You didn't have to worry Amu!" Ran cried out waving pink pompom's in the air.

"Ran!" Amu growled as she caught up to her chara's, glairing at the pink chara.

"Oops." Ran shrugged and chuckled nervously.

"You were worried about me?" I stopped my walk toward the school gate and turned toward Amu and her chara's.

"N...no… not really." Amu turned her head to the side, frowning.

I allowed a small smile to turn the corners of my mouth. It was nice to know that Amu had worried about me. Though she claimed she hadn't been worrying.

"I'm doing better." I turn around and continued down the path running along the side of the school building, leading toward the front. "I was just really tired yesterday."

"I see…" Amu walked along beside me. Our chara's hung back, following behind.

"So…" I cleared my through nervously. What could I say to Amu? What should I do, I was still shy when it came to talking to people, even if Brena had been born. "H… how are you doing?"

"Hmm… fine." Amu replied nonchalantly.

"Uh… in the meeting today," I continued, trying desperately to think of conversation topics. "Tadase mentioned you guys doing a lot of stuff for the school… I didn't realize the Guardians did that much to help the school."

"We do a lot of that kind of stuff." Amu shrugged. "I don't think the students know half of the stuff we do behind the scenes, though it can be tedious." Amu sighed, shoulders slumping. "Sometimes so many things can pile up."

I nod as she talks, grateful she was saying so much about the small topic. We came to entrance gate and walked out onto the side walk, I half expected Amu to leave now that we had left the school but she continued to walk beside me.

"Now that I think about it…" Amu murmured thoughtfully. "When Kairi was here we hardly ever got overloaded with work."

"Who's Kairi?" I asked, Amu blushed and looked away, playing thoughtlessly with a strap on her school bag.

"The Jack who took over after Kukai left." Ran interjected for Amu.

"So he's also an ex-Jack." Mena stated and scribbled something down into her note book.

"Why did you hardly get overloaded with work when he was around?"

"He always had things sorted out." Amu explained, her blush fading away. "He knew what jobs we should do on what days so we wouldn't be bogged down."

"He must have been a good Jack."

Amu nodded. "He was."

"Even if he did work for Easter?" I started at the sound of the unfamiliar voice; it was deep, a male voice, and it sounded very lazy and laidback though carrying strange undertone of exhaustion. I looked around for the speaker, but no one was behind us or in front of us.

Amu looked up, eyes widening. "Ikuto!"  
I jerked my head up toward the area Amu was looking up at. A boy, older than Amu and I, sat easily on top of the wall running parallel to the side walk, watching through half closed eyes down at Amu and I.

"Yo, Amu." He lifted one hand in greeting.

"Long time no see nya!" A small cat chara zoomed out from behind him waving enthusiastically down at Amu.

"A cat chara!" Brena exclaimed excitedly, eyes widening at the new phenomenon she saw, a wide smile stretching across her lips. The cat chara floated backward, eyeing Brena warily.

"What are you doing here?" Amu cried, point an accusing finger up at Ikuto.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Ikuto smirked.

"Just answer the question!" Ran cried, backing up Amu.

"School let out." Ikuto sighed and cocked his head to the side. "I'm not being suspicious."

"But I haven't seen you in a long time, no one has, where have you been?" Amu questioned glairing up at Ikuto.

"Ah Amu…" Ikuto pushed off the wall, landing lightly on the ground before Amu, I took a step back, not sure if I should trust this Ikuto or not. He leaned closer to Amu, his face inches from her, totally oblivious to anyone else. "Did you miss me?"

Amu's face flushed and her eyes widened. "You… you perverted cat!" Amu shrieked, jumping away from Ikuto and setting her hands on her blushing cheeks. "Of course not."

Ikuto smirked and straightened, smiling at Amu who had turned away from him.

"Ikuto and Yoru…" Mena floated up to my head level, reading something she had written down in her notes. "Utau's brother, working for Easter."

"Oh…" The conversation with Utau flooded back to my mind. "Ah!" I took a step forward; Ikuto glanced over toward me, his smile fading. "Do you know anything about the X-egg's?"

If he worked for Easter he must know something.

Ikuto's gaze hardened, his eyes locked with mine, narrowing slightly. I stood still, holding my breath, not sure what I should do. His gaze slipped from mine and noted the three chara's hovering around me.

"You're almost as confused as Amu." He muttered.

"B…be quite!" Amu snapped.

"You!" Erilo zoomed before me taking a confident stance. "Answer the question!"

"Heh." Yoru humped, floating leisurely beside Ikuto. "If you're so mean maybe we won't…"

"Who are you?" Ikuto demanded, raising an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"She's an honorary Guardian desu." Suu replied for the still flustered Amu.

"Hidak Auqen." I added.

"Hidak…" Ikuto murmured thoughtfully. "I see." He smirked and shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Tell you're dad he's doing a good job."

"My dad?"

Ikuto just kept smirking. "Well then, see you later Amu." He said, his attention turning to Amu. Two black cat ears and a long black cat tail popped onto Ikuto. My eyes widened in shock, and Brena gave a little shriek of amazement.

Ikuto jumped upward, landing gently on the wall he had first been sitting on, crouching there momentarily.

"W… wait!" Amu called, reaching up a hand toward him. "Where are you going?"

"Just going to retrieve something of mine." He straightened and smirked at her. "It'll be nice to know you're worried about me." With that he jumped forward and disappeared behind the wall.

"What!" Amu shrieked. "I will not be worried about you!" She called loudly dropping her hand to her side and balling her hands into fists in annoyance.

"What an impertinent guy." Mena muttered, scratching down some things in her note book.

"You have no idea." Miki sighed and shook her head.

"That guy," Amu muttered, her cheeks still holding a rosy blush. "I won't ever understand him…"

"What did he mean?" I asked, trying to keep the uneasy feeling rising in my heart at bay. Amu turned toward me, cocking her head to the side in question. "What did he mean by telling my dad he's doing a good job?"

Amu's eyes widened a bit, everyone remained silent.

"Maybe…" Amu began hesitantly. "Do you know if… he has any ties to Easter?"

"What!" I cried. "To Easter I…" I didn't know, it was possible, and Ikuto had mentioned him after I asked about the increasing X-egg's. Was that Ikuto's hint at the answer? Could my father possibly have something to do with the X-egg's?

"No!" I answered the questions clouding in my mind out loud. "He can't have anything to do with them!"

I turned angrily, walking quickly away from Amu and toward my house.

"Aquen!" Amu called out after me, but I ignored her.

I had to get to the bottom of Ikuto's claims.

* * *

Not much to say...Hi and bye Ikuto... more doubts are put in place, and enter the story the focus of the plot! See you reader's next update!


	13. Business Ties

Next chapter! A bit short I must admit but... ah well, enjoy anyway.

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**Business Ties**

I rushed quickly home; ignoring the strange glances I got from the people passing as I quickly ran by. Brena, Mena and Erilo followed behind flying swiftly to keep up with me.

"Aquen wait!" Brena called to me. "Please slow down!"

"No need to get so worked up!" Mena shouted up, struggling behind the other chara's. "Just… think this through…" Mena panted, trying to keep pace with us.

"While I must say running straight into the danger is a noble deed," Erilo said earnestly, trying to reason. "You must think things through, rushing into danger is never the greatest option, you must think and plan!"

"I have to find out!" I snapped between heaving breaths. I glanced to the side and cut swiftly to the into a side alley I hadn't taken before that ran parallel to the main route I took. "That cat guy was blaming my father!"

"He wasn't!" Brena cried.

"He only said you're father was doing a good job." Mena reminded slowly falling even further back.

"That guy is part of Easter." My frantic pace began to slow, my heart throbbing as it beat quickly, my lungs hurting from pulling in to many quick breaths. "He's saying dad works for Easter."

"You don't know for sure though!" Brena objected.

"That's why I'm going to find out!"

We came to the end of the alley and I rushed forward again onto the main route, but my chara's held back, falling behind. I didn't care; I wasn't worried about what they were thinking.

Ikuto had hinted at my father, hinted he was part of Easter, but that couldn't be! Dad couldn't work for Easter that was…

I shook my head. No! I wouldn't believe it. My father working for an evil company? That had to be wrong!

But doubt lingered, crouching in my mind, clutching at my heart. The reason I ran so hard was to hear the truth from my father's own lips. Did he work for Easter?

Though I liked my place in as the honorary Guardian, and enjoyed working with the Guardians, and for once in a long time I felt like I had found somewhere I could be myself I understood that Easter and anyone working for it were our enemies. They were the company creating all the x-egg's just to get the embryo after all. And it was my place as an honorary Guardian to oppose them.

But if my father worked for Easter that meant that he too would have to be my enemy. How could I deal with that? No matter how precious my place as a honorary Guardian was my father was more important. And having him as my enemy…

My slowing pace once again quickened at that thought. The truth, I had to hear the truth.

My home was a welcome sight, I jumped up the steps and banged open the door.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled out breathlessly, heaving deep gulps of air as I tried to catch my breath.

"Aquen?" Mom called from the living room. "I'm in here, what's wrong?"

I closed the door and slipped my school bag from my shoulder letting it drop to the floor, quickly kicking off my shoes I quick stepped toward the living room.

My mom sat on the couch the TV on a cooking program. She raised an eyebrow at me taking in quick breaths, evident I had just been running hard.

"What's wrong Aquen?"

"Mom! What company does dad work for?" I demanded it was the time for the truth.

"What company?" Mom's attention slipped back to the TV. "Hmmm… it's Maple Tree, a company that sells promotional items."

"Maple Tree…" I repeated a weight lifting from my chest. "Maple Tree… I see."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah. That's it, thanks mom."

"All right, we're having dinner a bit late, since you're father will be coming home later." A hint of annoyance played in mom's voice, but I was too relieved to worry about it.

I nodded numbly in response before slowly turning and trudging toward the door to put my school bag and shoes into their proper places.

So dad didn't work for Easter, Maple Tree, he worked for Maple Tree. He wasn't an enemy.

I gave a nervous chuckle, Ikuto was wrong; there was nothing to worry about. I no longer had to worry about father being an enemy or whether or not I should oppose him. There had been nothing to worry over at all!

As I picked up my school bag I noticed three sets of eyes staring at me from the windows on either side of the door. Three chara eyes, none looking to please with me waiting for me to open the door.

I guess I owed them an apology.

**********

"So you had nothing to worry about." Brena sighed brushing out wrinkles from her skirt. "You made us fly so hard to! You ruined my hair…" She frowned at me before flying over the small mirror she had forced me to hang up and began to fix her hair.

"Told you, you should have stayed calm." Mena growled writing furiously in her note book. "I hate flying so hard."

"I already said I was sorry." I said a bit nervously. Mena just turned her back to me.

"Don't be so rude you to!" Erilo defended me clenching her fist dramatically. "You must imagine how Aquen felt! Knowing her father might soon become her enemy, she would have had to oppose him, be disowned, forced to travel the world aimlessly until taken in by the Guardians who will enlist her to fight against the evil company, Aquen will struggle between her old ties to her father and her new ties to the Guardians, will ultimately have a showdown with her father and emerge victorious freeing the world from his fallen ways!"

"It's nothing like that." Mena muttered.

The story Erilo told was melodramatic but it carried a hint of truth to it. I would have had to think of my father as an enemy to an extent if he had worked for Easter. And that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Ah well!" I flopped back onto my bed stroking my stuffed animal horse and smiling happily up at the ceiling. "We don't have to worry about that!"

"But what did Ikuto mean?" Brena questioned floating over to sit beside Erilo on the edge of my desk, her hair fixed.

"He could have meant anything." I shrug. "It doesn't matter. It had nothing to do with Easter."

"But it meant something," Mena turned back around toward me uncrossing her Indian style folded legs and hanging them over the edge of my dresser. "I don't trust him."

A growl rolled through my stomach. I reached my arm up across my stomach and frowned. "I just hope dad gets here soon." I commented, deciding not to say anything in reply to Mena. "I'm hungry."

Mena narrowed her eyes at me before turning back to her note book and writing something more down.

**********

It was strangely quite at dinner. An icy silence had descended between mom and dad; they had a little bicker about how late dad was, silenced only when I had reminded them I wanted to eat.

I cleared my throat picking halfheartedly at my meal. Though I was hungry the silence was strange and unnerving. I didn't want my giddy mood to be ruined by the sour mood at the dinner table, so I decided to start some small talk. "So dad… how was you're day?"

"Hectic." He said curtly before taking a drink from his glass.

"Oh that's…" I paused, not quite sure how to respond. "To bad."

"We had this large order," Dad elaborated. "A bit complicated to, but we had had the order before so we knew how to deal with it, but the date for the product to be shipped out on was suddenly moved to an earlier date. We have to work double time to make it in time."

"That's too bad." I supplied in response, really feeling bad about dad's hectic schedule.

"But we can't do anything about it." Dad sighed in annoyance.

"Why not?"

"Because it comes from the company who owns Maple Tree." Dad turned to mom, tilting his head toward the bread beside her. "Please pass that."

"Company?" I felt a cold weight of fear and doubt settle in my heart.

"Here you go." Mom handed dad the bread, glancing over at me. "What's wrong Aquen?"

"What does he mean company?"

"There's a company that owns Maple Tree. Maple Tree is their branch of sorts." Dad took out a piece of bread and began to butter it. "So it's impossible for us to refuse their order, I'd probably be fired as the manager!"

"What… what's the name of the company."

"Easter… why?"

The clatter of silverware against the table filled in my lack of response as I dropped them. My eyes widened in horror, my mouth hanging open.

"Aquen!" Mom leaned forward, grabbing my hand worriedly. "Are you all right?"  
"I… I don't feel well…" I whispered.

"How so? Does you're stomach not feel well? Is there anything I can get you?"

"I just… need to get some sleep." I pushed my seat away from the table and slowly left, feeling my parents concerned eyes following me. I trudged away toward my room where my chara's waited.

What my dad said slowly sunk in. My father worked as the manager for a company called Maple Tree, which was owned by a larger company called Easter.

My father was my enemy.

* * *

So that's it for now, until the next update...


	14. New Plan

Quick and a bit longer update :) Enjoy the update!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**New Plan**

"Your father works for Easter!" Yaya shrieked, banging her hands against the table. "Eh!"

I nod numbly tightening my clasped hands, not daring to look up at the Guardians. I had to tell them, it was part of being an honorary Guardian. But the thought of going against my father still stung me. I had stayed up much of last night going over how I would tell the Guardians the next day about my father and how I would handle my father being a bad guy.

I had decided to help the Guardians. I loved my father but if he was caught up in a bad company I had to stop him. Even though it was hard knowing my father was my enemy now.

The Guardians reacted to my news much like I expected. Shocked silence before Yaya's explosion.

"That's what Ikuto meant…" Amu muttered drumming her fingers on the table once.

"Are you sure you're father's helping Easter with the X-egg's though?" Ran questioned, the chara's had sat in on this meeting, skipping over the meeting Kiseki usually had at this time.

"That's true." Nagihiko continued on Ran's line of thought. "You're father might not be assisting Easter with their plots, and if he is maybe he doesn't know he is."

I snapped my head quickly up, eyes widening at that possibility. I didn't want my father to be a bad guy, any hope that he wasn't I would gladly listen to.

"Hmmm." Tadase steppled his fingers, watching me intensely. "Hidak, has you're father given any indication that he can see you're chara's?"

I thought back for a moment, my chara's had flown around some when my parents were present, sometimes even crossing right in front of them, but neither of my parents had even given the slightest sign they saw my chara's. "No."

"Then he might not know about the embryo plan." Rima said a small frown pulling at her lips. "Though he is still assisting them."

"This makes him the enemy!" Kiseki fumed. "And he must be taken down!"

I winced a bit at Kiseki's words, even though there was still a possibility my dad was unaware of Easter's intents he was still classified in the Guardian's minds as enemy.

"That's sad desu." Suu sniffed.

"We have to do something to help!" Ran cheered, raising a fist into the air.

"Yeah! Help! Help!" Kusukusu joined gleefully.

"We can help Aquen!" Brena floated up in front of me, Erilo and Mena trailing after her. "We just need to get you're dad out of Easter, or at least make sure he's not doing anything to do with the X-egg's!"

"We'll free him from the bondage of Easter's evil plans!" Erilo added Mena gave her a sideways glare.

"But… how?"

"I'm not sure we can really do all that much." Tadase answered. "But we can do what we can. For now we'll not concentrate on who's behind the X-egg's, but how we can stop them."

I nodded, it sounded like a fine plan, a plan that would keep me from directly fighting against my father. For now at least.

"Try to get any useful information though." Rima added. "Your father may give you information that can help us without realizing it."

"I will."

"And find out more about that shipment Easter ordered from him." Nagihiko interjected. "It sounds suspicious to me."

"It does to me to, Pepe added, narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice. "Sounds like it has something to do with those X-egg's dechu."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions." Amu reminded everyone. "I don't think Aquen's father is helping Easter obtain the embryo intentionally, let's try to help him!"

Amu turned to me and gave me a sweet smile. I returned a small smile. In one way the Guardians were reacting differently than expected. I would have thought they would immediately think of my father as an enemy, and while they did they were willing, for my sake, not to directly confront him, but find the reason for the X-egg's and eliminate it.

They were acting like true friends. And I wasn't sure how to react. I never really had the chance to lean on friends during difficult times.

But I never had a chance to respond to Amu.

"X-egg's!" Kiseki gasped, all the chara's turning their attention to some point they couldn't even past the plants blocking the glass plates of the green house.

The Guardians jumped up, as did I.

"Where?" Nagihiko demanded the chara's.

"This way, follow us dechu." Pepe zoomed out; the chara's following in her wake.

We ran after them, rushing toward where the X-egg's presence had been felt. They led us deeper into the woods surrounding the school, I had never been in the woods this far before. The school grounds became a little less groomed, the trees here grew a bit closer together, but still the chara's led onward.

Then they suddenly came to a halt.

"There!" Miki yelled, pointing up. I followed the chara's gazes, up toward the tree tops. There eleven X-egg's hovered sluggishly not seeming to interested in flying away.

"Everyone, Character Transform!" Nagihiko ordered, everyone giving tight nods of agreement.

"Do me." Mena demanded floating closely to me. "You owe me for ignoring me yesterday."

"Fine." I consented. I had ignored her. "My own heart," I shouted with the other Guardians, minus Nagihiko. I lifted my hands up and did the strange motion. "Unlock!"

Light shimmered around me; Mena shells close up around her and rippled into me. Khaki capris, a dark blue belt hangingl oosely around my waist, a light blue shirt and a grey shawl popped into place, my hair was pulled back into a bun, teal clips holding the stray hairs from my face much like how Mena wore her own hair.

My feet gently touched the ground, fitted with light blue sandals.

"Character Transformation, Artistic Favor!"

"Character Transformation, Amulet Heart!"  
Character Transformation, Platinum Royal!"  
"Character Transformation, Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation, Dear Baby!'

I looked down at myself, looking over the new Character Transformation and smiling, then I looked around, seeing the other Guardians in their own Character Transformations.

"Everyone, listen!" Nagihiko ordered I shifted my attention back to the matter at hand. "Rima and Yaya keep the eggs from getting any closer to the school! Amu, you try to cleanse them, Tadase, Aquen, you will help me round them up!"

"Got it!" We all replied.

Rima and Yaya took their stances; ready to fight away the X-egg's who would try to run in the direction of the school. Amu jumped upward toward the X-egg's, Tadase and Nagihiko rand toward the X-egg's as well.

I stayed put, watching, unsure what I should be doing, not knowing what I could do in this Character Transformation.

The X-egg's saw Amu coming and a few shot purple energy at her. Amu called up two identical pink pom-poms stopping the oncoming energy but falling back to the ground. The X-egg's were no longer content to stay in one place; four tried to zoom back to the school but were instantly stopped by tightropes and rubbery duck's.

They turned, and spotted me. Purple energy swirled around one of the four and it shot it at me in a sudden burst.

Without thinking I jumped backward to avoid the energy. And found I was much lighter than I expected, I shifted me weight, my feet making contact with a tree. I pushed off the tree just as another X-egg shot a bust of energy at the tree. It hit the tree making it shudder and creak.

I landed lightly on the ground before instantly jumping back up into the air as a ball of energy rushed toward me. I pushed against a tree, flipping my feet the opposite direction just in time to push against another tree trunk to avoid yet another burst of energy.

_There fast!_ I panicked pushing off the tree I had landed on and jumping up to the next, just as a blast of energy rocked the tree I had previously rested on. I jumped forward again then jumped onto a tree opposite of the one I had been on. I was running along the trees, avoiding blasts of energy. _What do I do Mena?_

_Keep on running._ Was the blunt reply I got.

_What!_ I jumped up onto a branch from the tree I had landed on steadying myself and preparing to jump in time to not be hit by the next blast of energy. _There has to be something else I can do!  
__This is enough._ Mena replied._ It keeps the X-egg's preoccupied; Amu can come up behind them and cleanse them before they notice._

_So… all I have to do is continue to dodge?_ I jumped off my perch landing lightly on the ground at a run, turning slightly to run in a circle so I wouldn't get to far away from the rest of the Guardians.

_Exactly._

I continued to run, dodging the two X-egg following and shooting energy at me. Amu struggled in the air with three other X-egg's, Yaya and Rima fought with three X-egg's that seemed persistent to head back toward the school and Tadase was protecting himself and Nagihiko from being hit by the energy shot at them by the remaining three X-egg's.

I jumped off of the tree I had been resting temporarily on as an X-egg shot energy at me. Before I realized I was on a collusion course my back hit roughly against something pushing the breath from my lungs. I fell forward landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ow…" I grunted, pain searing temporarily through my body.

"Aquen!" Nagihiko called worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I breathed out; pushing up from my fallen place, glairing up at the X-egg's who were preparing another volley to launch at me. As they launched the energy at me Tadase quickly stepped between me and the energy.

"Holy Crown!" He called raising his scepter and keeping the energy from hitting us.

"Now what?" I asked brushing off my grass stained hands.

"This isn't working." Tadase grunted lowering his scepter after the energy disappeared.

"We need to get them into a smaller place… this is just to hard trying to deal with so many X-egg's…" Nagihiko muttered, then glanced behind us. "That's it!"

He took a step forward cupping his hands around his mouth. "Everyone!" He shouted, trying to catch the others attention. "Get the X-egg's into the planetarium!"  
I glanced behind, looking back into what I had run into. A large building rose up behind me overgrown with weeds and looking unused, it must be the planetarium.

_Let's help._ Mena said suddenly.

_How?_

_Use this._

A regular sized pencil appeared in my hand, its grey tip slightly shimmering.

_Now what?_

_Draw._ It was the only instruction Mena gave me, I hesitated before jumping forward toward the X-egg's that had been shooting energy at me. I ducked another blast, jumping quickly up and making a quick line in the air as if drawing. As I did the shimmering tip let off a stream of grey sparkles, expanding as it went. The X-egg's, frightened, tried to escape the opposite direction of my streak of grey, but spotting Tadase waiting for them there they changed direction.

"Imaginations Borders!"

As I fell back to the earth the X-egg's tried to escape the way my sparkle line still stood, they rammed up against it, unable to break through it.

"Aquen!" Nagihiko called out to me as I landed back on the ground. "Amu, Rima and Yaya will try to bring all the X-egg's together, you make two lines leading up to the entrance to the planetarium door, and we'll herd them in!"

"Understood!" I shouted back then ran forward toward the planetarium, throwing open the door and brandishing my pencil, making lines in the air. Grey sparkles followed my trail as I slowly made two lines expanding from the door like a slice of pie, the lines getting closer together the closer you came to the planetarium.

I finished the lines, shouting "Imaginations Boundaries!" For a second time, the sparkles stood in the air, lines drawn to trap the X-egg's. From further away from the planetarium the others were beginning to chase the X-egg's down. The X-egg's were forced to flee down the trap, they rammed into the lines of sparkles, trying with futile attempts to escape. They drew closer and close to the open door growing more frantic but they couldn't escape.

The Guardians forced them closer and in desperation the X-egg's fled into the open door.

"Seal the door!" Nagihiko shouted to me. I raised my pencil one more time, drawing a few strokes across the door sealing it with sparkles of grey.

"Imaginations Borders!"

The X-egg's were trapped inside.

We all stood outside, breathing heavily.

"That… was too hard!" Yaya whined. Rima wiped sweat from her brow and nodded, her cheeks flushed from exertion.

"And look!" Suu floated up to Amu, motioning toward the trees behind us. We all turned looking back at what had just been our battle field.

Any where the X-egg's had shot their purple energy were large black rings, on the trees, on the grass, as if when they had been shot they had burned.

"We have to fix it!" Suu cried. "Let me switch with Ran!"

Amu nodded, Suu smiled happily before she and Ran switched places. In an instant Amu's pink outfit switched to a green puffy maids outfit. A whisk appeared in her hand.

"Remake Honey!" She cried swirling around then raising the whisk and quickly swishing it through the air. Honey colored liquid splashed over the trees and grass, when the honey liquid touched the black spots they immediately disappeared. As soon as all the black spots had disappeared the honey did as well.

The battle field had returned to the regular school ground.

"Now for the X-egg's," Nagihiko turned his attention back to the planetarium. "Amu, you go in and use the remake honey to change them back, do it quickly when you enter, then fix any damage they did in there."

Amu nodded stepping forward then glancing at me.

"Can I go through the barrier?"

I shrugged. "I… don't know."

"Try going through." Tadase suggested. "And if you can't Hidak can take it down so you can enter."

Amu nodded and reached forward, pressing her hand against the barrier. It didn't hold, easily letting her hand pass through while remaining standing. Amu smiled and walked through.

We peaked through the doorway, watching as Amu quickly used the Remake Honey move to cleanse the eleven X-eggs in one swoop and also clean up the mess they had made in the planetarium.

As soon as she had finished Suu popped out smiling gleefully.

"Yeah!" Yaya jumped forward hugging Amu as Pepe popped out of her. "We did it!"

The other chara's popped out of their users as the rest of us also walked into the planetarium. As soon as Mena popped out of me the grey barriers I had put up disappeared.

I glanced around the planetarium as the chara's and Yaya rejoiced our victory. A large dome rose overhead, an enormous telescope pointed toward the sky. Rows of bleachers rose up around circling around. It was strange, why did the school have an unused planetarium?

"There were a lot of X-egg's." Nagihiko stated as the cheers and excited chatter began to die down. I turned my attention from inspecting the planetarium to the Guardians. "It seems the X-egg's keep getting worse."

Tadase turned toward me, his face grave. "Hidak, you need to investigate and find out anything you can about the X-egg's. We have to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

More action in this update, not just talk or drama anymore :)


	15. Information

_Ah! Finally another update! How long has it been since the last one...?(sorry about the gap between updates... I hate writers block...)_

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

**Information**

"Have you found out anything Aquen?" Yaya skipped beside me as I headed toward school building the next morning. I sighed, shoulders slumping.

"No, dad didn't come home until late, and mom doesn't know much more… there weren't very many clues."

"Ah! You sound like a detective! Fun!" Yaya squealed.

"A detective!" Erilo gasped. "Yes! Detectives! Protectors of the law, who uncover evil plots going unnoticed to untrained eyes…"

"We aren't detectives." Mena murmured, cutting off Erilo from her ramblings.

"Yaya's a good detective!" Yaya stopped suddenly striking a pose, right hand stroking her chin, left hand held lightly under her right elbow, eyebrows drawn together to imitate a thoughtful expression. Pepe copied the move beside her.

"You really do look like detective!" Brena clapped, eyes shimmering. I remained quite, pausing to wait for Yaya to continue walking. She didn't look like a detective, not that I would say that out loud.

"I could definitely help you!" Yaya lowered her voice, trying to sound more mature. Pepe gave a tight nod of consent. "I'm a great detective!"

Yaya's face suddenly brightened, she dropped her pose and clasped her hands tightly together in excitement. "I have a great idea."

"What idea?" Amu asked, walking up to where Yaya and I had stopped. She held her school bag by its strap slung over her shoulder, when she stopped before Yaya and I she leaned a bit to the side raising an eye brow in question.

Rima followed behind Amu, quite as usual.

Their chara's called out greetings, smiling happily.

"Amu! Rima! Good morning!" Yaya cried out excitedly, swinging around to face her two friends. I gave the two and wave in greeting. "Guess what! We get to be detectives."

"Huh?" Amu cocked her head to the side still watching Yaya a bit apprehensively.

"We're going to go to Aquen's house and help her search for clues!"

"What!" I blurted out at Yaya sudden declaration.

"That's right!" Yaya declared, still smiling brightly. "Today we'll come to your house to help you search! We'll all be detectives."

"But…I… today…" I stuttered out.

"Don't worry Aquen!" Yaya bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "We'll help! Right everyone?"

"Uh… Yaya…" Amu tried, looking a bit uncomfortable and glancing back at me.

"If Amu's going then I'll go." Rima replied blatantly.

"Yay! Then it's decided!" Yaya cried.

"What!" Amu flinched, a brief look of shock crossing her face as she was pulled into going to my house.

"What about our parents!" I asked quickly, trying to slow Yaya down. I didn't mind if they came to my house but… with the way my mother and father had been arguing recently, I wasn't sure if now was a good time.

"We'll call and tell them that we'll go to your house and they can pick us up there! It's no problem!" Yaya giggled, not seeing my hesitance.

"This'll be fun!" Brena cheered. "The first time we'll have guests over."

"That means work." Mena growled, her thoughts skipping ahead to the cleaning of my slightly messy room.

Kusukusu laughed as if she found Mena's previous statement funny.

"Then we'll be going to your house today Aquen!"

I sighed, giving in.

"All right." I turned and started walking again toward the school building. "Then we can search for clues."

* * *

"I'm home!" I called into the house, hoping that if my dad was home, and if my parents were arguing they would stop when they heard me. I didn't want them to be arguing in front of my friends, and since I had no cell phone it was impossible to let them know I had friends coming over.

"Aquen, could you help me…" My mom leaned out from the kitchen door, and saw Yaya, Amu and Rima behind me. "Oh! You have friends over!" Mom's face brightened and she smiled pleasantly. She walked over to the door as we entered, taking off our shoes and setting out school bags at the entry way.

"Hello, I'm Aquen's mother." My mom began. "It's nice to have you here, though I must say it's a bit unexpected." Mom smile grew larger when she said this, not seeming too inconvenienced with the sudden guests.

"Hello!" Yaya waved cheerfully. "My name is Yaya; it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you to." Mom turned her attention toward Amu and Rima. "May I have you're names?"

"I'm Amu."

"Rima."

"It's nice to meet you all; did you sort this out with your parents?" Mom asked worrying as a mother should about details.

"They sorted it all out in the morning." I supplied for my friends. "Their parents will be picking them up around six."

"Ok, then we'll be having dinner around five, so until then I'll leave you be."

"Ok." I gave mom a quick hug before motioning for my friends to follow. Mom returned back to the kitchen as I led Yaya, Rima and Amu into the living room. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Yaya flopped onto the couch, Rima sitting softly beside her. Amu took a seat in a chair on the left of the couch and I took one of the opposite of her chair. Our chara's settled down around the room

"So…" I cleared my through nervously. The others just looked at me, waiting. "Um… My dad's not home yet so we can't ask him anything… and well there's really nothing around the house that could hold clues."

"Then we'll have to wait until you're dad gets home!" Yaya gave a sharp nod and crossed her arms determinedly.

"There are other signs." Rima stated. "Have you noticed anything strange?"

I shifted in my seat, glancing toward the kitchen where my mother was preparing dinner. "Well… my parents… have been fighting a bit more recently. It's unusual."

Rima looked down at the floor, frowning a bit sadly. "I see."

"Could that really be because of the X-egg's?"  
"Maybe." Amu replied. "If you're father has been exposed to X-egg's who knows what it would do to him."

"X-egg's are horrible desu." Suu shivered and frowned.

"We've got to find out how Easter is using the X-egg's." Miki said firmly.

"Of course dechu!" Pepe added quickly nodding.

"Then we must have a plan!" Erilo declared. "Let's wait until Aquen's father returns home. We will then ambush him, pinning him to the floor and tying him up so we won't be able to escape. While Amu, Rima, Ran, Miki, Suu, Kusukusu and Pepe stand guard against Easter's minions who will come and try to steal Aquen's father back Aquen, Brena, Mena and I will get her father to give us any information we have and after that…"

Erilo was cut off by the door opening. Kusukusu stopped her laughing at Erilo's rambling and everyone fell to a hush as we waited to see who had entered.

"I'm home." My dad called, sounding a bit weary.

"Let's ambush him!" Erilo zipped out of the room.

"Erilo!" Brena cried following after her. I stood up quickly and peeked around the corner and down the hall. Erilo was racing around my father's head in large circles, but he didn't seem to notice her, bending down and setting his bag next to my school bag and noticing the three extra ones.

He didn't notice the chara's. So he probably didn't know he was using X-egg's. Relief flooded my mind.

And if the X-egg's were having an affect on him and were somehow making him more grumpy and irritable then as soon as the X-egg's were gone he would return to his normal self and our family life would be back to normal.

As soon as the X-egg's were gone. As soon as the Guardians and I found out the source of the X-egg's and stopped whatever it was.

I had to help the Guardians, it would ultimately help me father even if he was my enemy right now.

"Aquen." My father glanced down the hall and noticed me peeking out around the corner. "Do you have friends over?" I glanced back into the living room, Amu, Rima, Yaya and their chara's had gathered around behind me.

"Yeah." I turned back toward my father and took a step out into the hallway, motioning for everyone to follow. They filled out into the hallway, looking at my father inquisitively.

"That's great. I'm glad you're having fun." I forced myself to smile and nodded numbly. "How long will they be staying?"

"Until after dinner."

"I see," My father smiled kindly at us. "Have fun then." I gave a nod and my dad turned and walked into the kitchen.

"So that's your dad…" Yaya murmured thoughtfully, eyes narrowed at the kitchen door. "Interesting."

"Aquen," Amu glanced over at me. "Do you have any idea how your father is helping out Easter?"

I shook my head. "All I know is that there is some sort of promotional item they are making for Easter, but I have no idea when it will be shipped out or anything like that."

I turned away from the door and flopped back into my seat, the others following and sitting back down, silent all wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Erilo slowly floated back to me, breathing heavily.  
"Operation failed." She gasped, collapsing onto my shoulder and laying there on her stomach. "I have brought you dishonor by failing the simple task you gave me. I understand if you never forgive me Aquen… my adversary was just too… strong…"

"So are you going to commit a seppuku?" Mena asked, a smile twitching at the corner of her lips, but she raised her sketch book to hide the smile.

Erilo glared over at her. "I'm not a samurai." She hissed. "I am a fairy," She gave her small wings a little flap. "And I will make up for my failure! I will defeat her father once and for all! Just you watch!"

Kusukusu giggled from beside Rima.

I remained silent, thinking things over. "You know…" I began; everyone looked up at me expectantly. "If we just found out what date the shipment for Easter is going out we will be able to stop it."

"How do we find that out?" Yaya asked.

"I could just ask my dad."

"But we may need more information." Rima spoke up. "How exactly are we supposed to stop these shipments from going out?"

"She has a point dechu." Pepe and Yaya nodded once in unison.

"We can worry about that later, after I've got some more information on to when the shipment is going out."

"Try and get any more information you can as well." Amu suggested. "We'll want as much information we can get."

"When will you ask him?" Rima asked.

"After you guys have left, he'll probably be more willing to talk about work when I don't have friends over. We can go over whatever information I got tomorrow at the Royal Garden."

* * *

Dad was in front of the TV watching the news. It probably wasn't the best time to talk to him, since his attention would be diverted to the news, but it might be the only time I had to talk to him tonight, for I had homework to do and after that I would be going to bed.

"Hey dad," I slipped onto the couch next to him. Mena and Brena landed on the armrest, Erilo hovered beside me glaring over at my father. "How was your day?"

My dad sighed. "All right, hectic again."

"The order from Easter?" I asked, carefully choosing my words and thinking ahead trying to get my father to answer in a way that would reveal the most information.

"Yeah," He let out a deep breath of agitation. "As soon as that orders finished work should be less chaotic."

"When does the shipment go out?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Friday!" I gasped, a bit to shocked so I hurriedly added. "No wonder it's been so hectic."

My father only nodded.

"Ask him about Easter." Brena suggested. "Are any of Easter's guys going to be there for the shipping out?"

I gave her a slight nod to let her know I heard and thought through how I could, in a round about way, as the question.

"Um…" I began, a very shaky start. "If the orders so hard and, as you mentioned at dinner the other night, complicated are any of Easter's guys helping out?"

"Not really, they just come in often to check our work."

"Will they be there when the shipment goes out?"

"Yes," My dad lifted up the TV remote muting the TV during the commercial break. "Strangely enough Easter insisted that they use their own trucks to ship their items out and they are using their own guys to load the trucks. I don't really understand, I'd think it would be easier to just ship it out normally. But ah well…"

We lapsed into silence.

"That's it!" Erilo hissed. "Come on we need more information! Get him to tell us the site of their secret base, get him to tell us the secret password into Easter's main computer, get him to…"

"We have enough information." Mena interrupted as Erilo tried to think of another thing for me to get my dad to tell me. She was writing in her notepad not even looking up as she spoke. "We've gathered enough information, we just have to wait to give this to the Guardians tomorrow, they probably have some insight into this that we won't have, they have battled Easter before."

"Then operation a success! Erilo you're honor has been regained!" Brena cheered. Erilo only sulked.

"I still think we should pry some more information out from him."

"Good night dad!" I hugged him before getting up. "I have some homework I have to do; I hope you have a better day at work tomorrow!"

He wished me a good night as I left the room.

"Mena, you wrote all that down right?" I asked in a whisper as we walked up the stairs.

"Of course!" She snapped, seeming annoyed that I would think she hadn't.

"Good, then tomorrow we'll go to the Guardians and will hopefully come up with a plan to stop Easter!"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, and I hope that the next update will be a bit sooner than this update took... (Maybe... hopefully...)_


	16. Decisions

_Next update! Yeah it's short... but ah well :)_

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

**Decisions**

"So the X-egg's are being shipped out tonight." Tadase drummed his fingers against the table thoughtfully, going over what I had reported to the Guardians. We sat in the Royal Garden after school, I had just told them all the information I had gathered and now it was time to make plans.

"That doesn't give us much time." Nagihiko sighed. "We have to somehow get to that shipment, if they are X-egg's we have to cleanse them."

"What if they aren't X-egg's?" Amu asked.

"Why wouldn't they be?" I perked up at Amu's query.

"The shipment could just be a regular one." Nagihiko explained. "If so we'll just leave it be."

"We still have to look into it." Tadase continued. "It's the only lead we have and it seems valid."

"So if the shipment the company is shipping out isn't X-egg's we'll just let it ship?" I asked.

Tadase and Nagihiko nodded.

"What if it later it some part in Easter's X-egg plans?" Yaya demanded.

"Then we'll figure out a way to stop them then. But we can't just stop all shipments Easter orders; for one thing we have no grounds to stop it, or a way to for that matter." Nagihiko nodded along as Tadase explained things to Yaya.

"But if the shipment is X-egg's we can stop it?"

"Yes Hidak, we can cleanse them, and Easter will not have what they wanted, but they won't be able to complain or stop the order since they can't explain what happened to anyone else."

"So what are we going to do about this shipment?" Amu asked.

"We'll have to stop the shipment before it goes out." Nagihiko answered. "Today we'll have to go to Aquen's fathers company and cleanse the X-egg's before Easter comes to ship them away."

"Do you know when Easter is coming to take the shipment?" Tadase turned to face me.

"No, I just know that the shipment is going out tonight."

"That will make it harder." Tadase sighed. "Hidak, where is the shipment for Easter being stored?"

"Um…" I paused, thinking. "Well all the shipments are stored in a warehouse at the back of office; it's separate from the main building. That's where they store things so it's probably there, but I'm not quite sure where it's stored in the warehouse."

"Do you think we could go to the company's office and cleanse them now?" Tadase asked.

"It'd be best if we went when there are no people there." Nagihiko added.

I was silent for a moment. "We should wait just a bit longer, the people at the warehouse usually leave a bit earlier than the rest of the workers, and since Easter workers are coming later they won't lock up the building so we will still be able to get in even though they've left."

"All right!" Yaya jumped up suddenly, throwing her fist into the air. "Enough boring talk! We've decided!"

"W…we have?" Amu stuttered.

"We haven't decided anything." Rima murmured, speaking for the first time during the Guardian meeting.

"Yep! In a little while we'll go to the company, get into the warehouse, and make sure the shipment is X-egg's then cleanse them before Easter comes! See? Plan complete!"

"That will take a while though, it's not that easy." Nagihiko chuckled.

Yaya waved a hand at him. "That's why," She drew out a cell phone from her pocket and held it up before us. "We call our parents!"

"That is a good idea." Tadase reached into his pocket and drew out his cell phone. "We should call our parents and tell them we'll be home later."

"Ok!" Yaya flipped open her phone and began dialing in a number.

"Uh, I don't have a cell phone." I spoke up hesitantly, watching as the other Guardians pulled out cell phones.

"No cell phone?" Rima asked in a deadpan voice, not looking up at me from the screen of her cell phone.

"You can use mine," Amu offered. "After I call my parents."

"All right."

Amu stood, pushing out her chair and walking a little ways away as she talked to her parents. The others, except Yaya who just sat put where she was, did the same, each going different directions to speak more privately with their parents.

After a little while Amu came back over.

"Here you go Aquen." Amu held out her phone. "Just dial in the number then press this button." She motioned toward a button as I took the phone.

"Thanks." I stood walking just a bit away as I dialed in my home phone. I waited as the phone rung.

"Hello?" My mom picked up.

"Hey mom, this is Aquen."

"Aquen? What is it?"

"Uh, the Guardians and I were thinking of staying out a bit later and uh… hanging out."

"That's fine!" Mom voice sounded happy over the phone. "Just make sure you don't stay out to late, and don't wander too far. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, then have fun!"

"Thanks, bye." I sighed, that had gone very well, and thankfully mom hadn't questioned too much where we would go. It would be difficult to explain exactly why we were going to the office.

I snapped the phone shut and turned back to the table in the center of the green house. The Guardians were all seated back around the table, all waiting for me.

"My mom said it was fine." I walked back over and handed Amu her phone.

"Ours did to." Nagihiko reported for everyone.

"So in a little while we'll be heading over to the company."

I nodded tightening my hand into a fist. Finally things were picking up, we had a plan of attack and soon the X-egg's would be cleansed and dad would be free from their effects and my life would return to normal.

Well not quite, even after the X-egg's were taken care of I still had Brena, Mena and Erilo, and things would always be exciting with them around.

"Hey." I looked around at the foliage of the garden as I sat back down. "Where are our chara's?"

"I think they might be in a meeting." Amu guessed. "They did disappear quickly…"

"Then I'm sure the sooner we leave the happier they'll be." Nagihiko chuckled.

* * *

We headed down the walkway of the school and toward the street. It was time to go to the company; enough time had passed for the employees who worked in the warehouse to have gone home. So it was time for us to make our move.

"The Guardians and honorary Guardian set out!" Erilo said dramatically, Mena gave her a side look before returning to scribbling out a drawing. "Will the days of the Mystery of the X-egg's be coming to an end? Will Aquen's trapped father be free? Will I, Erilo knight who is serving faithfully under Aquen, be able to redeem my honor? Will…"

"Will we have to endure another of Kiseki's meetings?" Mena added interrupting Erilo's over dramatic speech.

"What!" Kiseki cried out from ahead.

"What are you doing?" Brena sighed floating beside my head.

"Just ignore her." I muttered. "Maybe then she'll be quite."

Kusukusu laughed from beside Rima.

"Aquen." Tadase glanced back at me and motioned for me to catch up to him. "Can you lead us to the company?"

I nodded. "It's not that far, I know the way."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

_Definitely not one of my favorite chapters, in fact I think this may be my least favorite chapter. I for one don't think it's all that good. But it needed to be done, and now it's out of the way. Yay! On to the next chapter..._


	17. Warehouse

_Next chapter, kind of short but it was fun to write (and hopefully enjoyable to read...). _

_**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

**Warehouse**

"This is it." I waved my hand in the direction of the white building before us. "The warehouse."

"It's so big!" Yaya gasped. "How are we ever going to find Easter's shipment in there?" She whined her shoulders drooping.

"Persevere Ace." Erilo clenched a fist and glared at the warehouse. "We will succeed!"

"Yes my loyal subjects begin your search of the warehouse!" Kiseki cried and swept his hand upward pointing toward the warehouse. "Begin!"

"Yes sir!" Erilo rushed forward, Pepe sighing and shaking her head while Kusukusu laughed.

"It is big." Suu murmured.

"Do you have any idea where Easter's shipment might be kept?" Nagihiko asked, he to eyeing the warehouse noting its large size.

"No." I started walking forward again, the others falling behind. "But we have to find them so we might as well get used to the idea we have to search through the whole warehouse."

"That might not be true." Tadase interjected. "If the shipment does have X-egg's in it then our chara's might be able to sense the X-egg's."

"Really!" Yaya clapped her hands together. "That'll make it easy."

"It may be hard for them to locate it exactly though." Amu reminded Yaya.

"It's still better than nothing."

Erilo pulled at the handle in a useless effort to open the door. I reached the door and Erilo floated up toward my head, panting. I opened the latch easily, earning a glare from Erilo who then dashed quickly inside.

We entered the warehouse, glancing around cautiously. The lights had been turned off, the evening light streaming in from the windows providing some light to see by. The warehouse seemed empty, no noise coming from any of its far reaches hidden in the darkness. The large ceiling hung over us, rows and rows of pallet racking stretched out in aisles before us, filled with boxes and crates, all labeled and packaged and stacked on loading pallets.

"I guess we should get started." I said breaking the silence, my voice echoing slightly in the room.

"Everyone," Nagihiko said addressing our chara's who had gathered in the air before us. "Go through the warehouse and try to see if you can sense any X-egg's."

"All right!" Brena cheered. "Let's go!" The chara's raced off, each diverging on their own paths through the pallet racking.

"Wait for your king's order!" Kiseki yelled angrily as he followed the other chara's.

Nagihiko turned to face us. "We'll go along the ground and look at the labels."

Rima sighed. "Can't we just ask Aquen's father where the shipment is?"

"That would be hard to explain though. And it's a bit late for that now." Tadase chuckled nervously. Rima shot him a glare then turned to Nagihiko and frowned.

"It would have been wise for our strategian to figure that into our plans."

Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small smile. "Uh… to late for that?"

Rima gave a small humph and turned away from them walking slowly off toward the aisles of pallet racking.

"I guess we should get started." Amu sighed and followed Rima.

We each took a different row of pallet racks walking along the bottom of the stacks reading the labels as we went.

"What about the ones on top?" Rima asked from her row, her small voice carrying across the room. "Or did no one plan that."

"Uh… no one did." Nagihiko responded.

"We could climb the pallet racks." I suggested.

"Ah! You can climb them!" Yaya screeched happily sounding way too excited. "I want to try!"

"I don't think that's the best idea." Tadase quickly responded. "Yuiki don't climb them, if they are high up we'll let our chara's find them."

"So we did have a plan for it." Amu said over Yaya's whine of displease.

I ran my hand along the boxes, eyes searching labels, but none held the label of Easter.

"Amu!" Miki shouted from somewhere in the warehouse, her voice echoing making it hard to know exactly where the chara had called from. "We sense X-egg's!"

"Where!" Amu called back.

"Over here!" Ran called.

"Keep calling and we'll find you!" Nagihiko ordered.

"How dare you make me wait?" Kiseki roared, giving us some voice to follow. I headed toward his voice leaving the pallet racking aisle I had been walking down and heading down another, Nagihiko and Rima following behind me. "You will be punished by your insolence! This is of upmost priority, if we don't stop Easter my plans for world domination will have to be altered! And you are taking your time getting here…"

I saw where the chara's were. They were all hovering around a section in the pallet racking where brown boxes had been stacked up neatly on a few pallets taking up quite a large section of the pallet rack they were set on. They were on the ground level, thankfully, making it easier for us to get to them.

The other Guardians came up behind me, all looking at the boxes labeled Easter. Kiseki stopped his tirade as soon as he saw us.

"Are you sure there are X-egg's in the boxes?" Amu questioned. The chara's nodded.

"We can feel them." Kusukusu shivered and shook her head, frowning. "It doesn't feel nice…"

"All right then, let's cleanse them." Nagihiko walked up to the boxes and set a hand on one of them. "Everyone do a Character Transformation and we can get these cleansed in no time!"

"I don't think so."

We all turned quickly to the sound of the voice. A man in black stood behind us at the entrance of the pallet racks. He had on a black suite and black sunglasses, looking like a body guard from a movie.

"Easter." Tadase clenched his hands and turned around quickly. I looked behind; a few more of the body guard like men were behind us blocking both side of the pallet rack successfully.

"Please step away from the boxes, and everything will be all right."

"What do we do?" I whispered, glancing back and forth between the intimidating men.

"Don't worry." Nagihiko whispered back. "I've got a plan."

"What is it?" Tadase asked in a whisper.

Nagihiko smirked. "Just continue with the Character Transformations!"

"That doesn't seem like a very good plan." Rima muttered.

"Hopefully it'll work!" He just replied.

"Hopefully…"

"Be quite!" The Easter worker cut Rima off. "Now please, step aside or we will have to force you aside."

"Ready everyone?" Nagihiko whispered, we nodded, our chara's floating close to us, ready to Character Transform. "Then let's go."

* * *

_This part of the story takes place in a warehouse, you know those big buildings that have cement floors, a very high ceiling usually with those annoying florescent lights, with rows and rows of pallet racking filled with crates and boxes and pallets? If you aren't familiar with some of these terms..._

_Pallet racking: A storage system that stores pallets (and whatever is on them) in horizontal rows with many layers (they are big), and yes, they are very fun to climb on (though dangerous to since you have concrete below you...)_

_Pallet: Frames that packages are put on to sort and hold. They are lifted using forklifts and kept on pallet racks._

_I hope that was a good enough description of pallet racking and pallets (if you want any more information, which you probably don't, you can just look it up yourself)_

_Now to the next chapter..._


	18. The Beginning of the Battle

_I finally put of procrastination and wrote this... battles are quite hard to write... so I hope this is fine. At least another chapter is done._

_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Beginning of the Battle**

"Character Transformation!" I cry. "Artistic Favor!"

Popping in place are the cloths of the Character Transformation, the capris, blue belt, grey shawl and light blue undershirt.

The others call out their transformation, Platinum Royal, Dear Baby, Clown Drop and Amulet Heart.

_Evasion is my forte._ Mena's voice echoed in my ears from within. _We'll need to keep away from these guys._

"Understood." I whispered so that no one else would hear, glancing around I looked over my opponents, there were six guys, all adults in black suits and black glasses, the typical bodyguards and cronies in all the movies.

None of them seemed surprised at our Character Transformation's, must be because they were from Easter.

"Retain them!" One of the men cried throwing his arm out in motion to us. The other men nodded and leapt forward with an agility I didn't think they would have.

"Don't let them get to the eggs!" Nagihiko shouted out the next part of his "brilliant plan". "Distract them!"

I jumped forward with the lightness that came with this Character Transformation. I jumped high up into the air over the guys from Easter and landed lightly behind them.

"Go Aquen!" Erilo cheered following closely behind me, Brena hovering well away from the fight.

One man turned toward me swiping his fist out to try and catch me.

I jumped up narrowly evading the punch. I twisted around in the air grabbing hold of one of the beams of the pallet racks and landing lightly on the crossbeam of the rack.

The guy below growled, his hands clenching in frustration.

Before he or I could decide our next move Miki suddenly shouted. "Amu! The X-egg's!"

All attention turned to the boxes, I squinted my eyes, trying to see what had alarmed Miki. Tadase had his shield up, keeping the guys from Easter from getting to the X-egg's. Through the yellow shield I saw the boxes, some were rocking back and forth bouncing, the boxes being beat against from the inside.

"The X-egg's…" I muttered, not quite sure what to think of this.

"There… waking up?" Erilo guessed.

"Put the shield down!" Nagihiko ordered, Tadase nodded once and lowered the shield. Yaya provided them a wall of rubber ducks so they could get out of the way and be protected from the Easter guys.

As soon as Nagihiko and Tadase had taken a few steps away the boxes began to break, the tape holding the lids down being strained and broken, and the X-egg's popped out flying around frantically looking for routs of escape.

There were none.

As more X-egg's broke free the men from Easter fell back, hiding behind boxes and crates for protection. The Guardians drew close to Tadase who threw up a shield around them.

"Aquen!" Yaya called waving frantically up to me.

Dodging an X-egg that raced toward me I jumped down toward the Guardians.

"Imagination's Borders!" I called the pencil appearing in my hand. I landed on the ground and starting from the hard cement I drew an arch up over where Tadase shield was the thin line expanding as I drew. With a few more strokes I had created a grey shimmery shield around Tadase's. When I had finished Tadase lowered his shield.

"What happened?" I asked joining the group.

"Something didn't go according to plan." Rima mumbled shooting a glare at Nagihiko.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened but…" Nagihiko ignored Rima's glare and glanced outside the shield at the X-egg's who had begun to shoot attacks randomly. "The X-egg's somehow were awakened."

"What do you mean awakened?" I asked.

"The X-egg's were most likely made into something, and were sedated, in a way, so they wouldn't wake up and cause destruction and could be used for Easter's purpose, however something strong enough woke them up."

"Maybe it was all our Character Transformations." Yaya supplied.

"Or the Lock." Amu said holding up a lock on a chain around her neck.

"Either way their awake now." Brena looked around at the X-egg's worriedly. "What are we going to do?"

"Take them down!" Erilo cried pumping her fist into the air.

Nagihiko nodded. "That's what we do need to do, everyone, round up the X-egg's so Amu can cleanse them."

"What about Easter?" Yaya questioned, peeked outside of our protection shield.

"I don't think we have to worry about them for now." Tadase said. "They'll be trying to stay safe for now."

"Then let's do this!" Erilo cheered. "Mena, switch with me!"

_All right._ Mena and Erilo switched, my outfit changing from the capris and shawl to the medieval dress and wings.

As soon as Mena and Erilo had switched the shield Mena and I had put up began to dissolve.

Tadase lifted his scepter.

"Holy Crown!"

The yellow shield popped back up warding off the X-egg's attack that came as my shield dissolved.

_Let's go!_ Erilo ordered from within.

"Right." I pushed off the ground flapping the butterfly like wings. "Magical Rapier!" As soon as the rapier appeared in my hand I wasted no time, flying about I dodged in between the X-egg's, avoiding their attacks and slicing the Rapier through them, leaving them trapped in the dust.

From the ground Yaya and Rima trapped X-egg's and Amu bounced back and forth from Amulet Heart, Spade and Clover as she tried to cleanse as many X-egg's as she could.

As I sliced through an X-egg Erilo's voice echoed in my mind.

_That's all Aquen._

"What do you mean?" I asked dropping down to the ground and landing gently behind Tadase's shield so I wouldn't have to be dodging between X-egg's and their attacks while talking to Erilo.

_That's all the X-egg's the rapier can trap._

I glanced down at the rapier, but it no longer had a blade, I held an empty pommel. I looked back up to the sky looking around at the scattered X-egg's caught in the dust of my rapier.

"Amu!" I called. "Cleanse the X-egg's I caught!"

"I'll get to them!" Amu called back. Rima had caught some and needed them cleansed; Yaya was trying to keep a bunch of X-egg's from breaking through her barrier. And there just seemed to be more and more X-egg's coming every moment.

The X-egg's I had caught struggled against the dust surrounding them; I struggled back, trying to keep them from breaking free.

I held onto the pommel of the rapier with both hands struggling to hold back. With a final tug from the X-egg's the pommel was tugged free from my grasp and went clattering onto the floor. The dust that had been holding the X-egg's captive dissolved, reforming the rapier on the ground.

The X-egg's flew free.

I collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily from the game of tug o' war. The rapier disappeared.

_That's no good._ Erilo growled. _We need a stronger attack._

"Stronger?"

_Yep! Stronger!_

"Eternal Arrow!" I called on Erilo's prompt. A bow appeared in my right hand, a single arrow appearing in my other hand.

_Come on Aquen! Shoot!_

Taking a deep breath I forced myself to stand then pushed off the ground again, flapping my wings as I ascended.

"Shoot…" I muttered. "At what?"

_The X-egg's, just shoot at them!_

"I hope you know what you're doing." I mutter, but nevertheless I string the bow and raise it pulling the string back toward my jaw. With no target I just shoot away from the Guardians and toward a large group of X-egg's. As the arrow flies it seems to spark purple, a shimmery cloud of purple sparkles igniting from it and flowing out sticking to the X-egg's and trapping those its touched.

As if the purple sparks were fire the sparks seemed to eat at the arrow, the more they diffused the smaller the arrow got before it winked out like a candle with a last burst of sparkles.

"Amu!" I called down searching for where Amu was. "Cleanse these eggs!" I don't want them to get away."

"Got it!" Amu jumped up as Amulet Heart. "Lock on!" She called making a heart symbol with her fingers toward the group of X-egg's trapped in the purple sparkles. "Open Heart!"

The X-egg's blackness fades away into white, the red X melting away to a golden design. As they change from X-egg's the purple sparkles fade.

"Hey!" Suu calls. "This way desu!"

The Heart Egg's turn toward her voice and see the Guardian Character opening a window for them to escape. They quickly go through the window which the Guardian Character's struggle to close in time for no other X-egg's to escape from.

The arrow reforms in my hand.

"Hinamori! Hidak!" Tadase called from the ground.

"Get down here!" Nagihiko cried.

We both drop to the ground behind Tadase's shield; everyone is gathered there, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Amu asks.

"Look!" Yaya pointed forward past the shield. We all look, and I can't help but gasp.

The X-egg's are merging together, creating some sort of… being. It's long and snake like and curling quickly toward us.

* * *

_And that's done... (finally) until the next chapter..._


	19. Victory

_Next chapter! Finally glad it's out! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

**Victory**

Brena and Erilo switch places without warning, my fairy like outfit popping into a more fashionable one. The baton pops into my hand. I clench it tightly, watching in shock as the snake of merged X-egg's raises up before us, its long body curling around the pallet racks.

"I… won't be able to shield us from that." Tadase whispers, I nod my head once in silent recognition. I too won't be able to protect us from that… thing.

_Do a combined attack!_ Brena orders from within. _We won't be able to do it alone but together…_

"With who?" I ask numbly, not quite sure what Brena is aiming for.

_Do a combined attack with Tadase, you both can shield. _

I glance over at Tadase; he too looks over at me. There is a moment of silence. Then he gives a nod, and I'm sure Kiseki is suggesting the same thing as Brena.

He holds out his scepter and I hold out my baton. They touch at the very tips.

Both of us prodded by our Guardian Characters shout our in unison, "Platinum Wonder!"

A shield blooms out from the tips of the scepter and baton forming a sphere around us. It's like a bubble, shiny and transparent, shades of pink and yellow shifting across its surface.

The X-egg snake smashes into the shield. It shudders and I flinch but the bubble shield holds tight. The X-egg's that smashed into the shield separate flying back and reforming the snake. It looms over us and shoots a large attack of purple energy.

The purple energy splashes against the bubble spraying around it.

"What do we do?" Yaya asks worriedly, holding a rubber ducky close.

"We need to purify these X-egg's as soon as we can." Nagihiko turned to Amu. "Do you think you could purify them all at once?"

Amu bit her lip. "I… I'm not sure…"

"Amu." A gentle voice called out. Everyone turned toward the voice. A Guardian Character I had never seen before floated up to Amu's eye level. Her hair was in pig tails and she was dressed all in yellow. "Don't be afraid Amu. Don't loose hope."

Amu smiled at the little chara. "Dia…" She breathed in relief.

Dia turned to us. "Don't worry everyone! We'll cleanse them all!" She gave us a large reassuring smile.

"Everyone!" Nagihiko said suddenly, his voice calling for attention. "When Amu and Dia do a Character Transformation let the shield down so they can get out, Amu and Dia will then cleanse the X-egg's and we'll go to the windows and open them so the cleansed eggs can get out. Everyone go it?"

We all nodded.

"Then let's do this."

Dia and Ran switched places. Amu's pink and red outfit changed in a flash. Her pink hair was pulled up in ponytails on either side of her head, her outfit was a bit like a flight attendants, a skirt and a collared top but the sleeves had triangles cut out of them and went past her hands and there were what looked like wings folding out behind her. She seemed to sparkle and gave us a smile.

"All right." She said.

Tadase and I lowered the scepter and baton and separated them. The bubble shield around us popped. The X-egg's rushed forward as soon as the bubble was gone.

Amu jumped into the air, flying up to meet the X-egg's.

"Go!" Nagihiko ordered running over to the wall of the warehouse. We run after him heading toward the windows.

I reach a window unlock it and trust it open. Then I glance back at Amu. She's raised her hands before the oncoming X-egg's.

A sphere of light appears in her hands growing larger than shrinking into a small globe.

"Starlight!" Amu calls looking up at the X-egg's. "Navigation!"

She lowers her hands down, pointing the globe at the X-egg's. A spiral of light bursts from the globe expanding as it went. It sparkles and stars whirled around the X-egg's, trapping them with in.

"Open Heart!" Amu cried, making a heart shape with her hands and trusting it toward the X-egg's.

Light filled the warehouse as the X-egg's were cleansed. They separated from the snake like form they had taken, their black color changing to a brilliant white.

Amu slowly sank back to the ground. The Hearts eggs floated around a bit before shooting out the windows we had opened.

As soon as the last egg escaped through the window Brena popped out, my cloths returning to normal.

"Yah!" She cheered. "We did it!"

The other Guardian Characters popped out as well, cheering and giving each other praise.

"We really did do it!" I giggled the relief of having succeeded making me giddy.

"Ya!" Yaya cried jumping up and down. "Great job everyone! We did it! Did you see Yaya?"

"You were great Yuiki." Tadase smiled at her.

Dia popped out from Amu. Amu turned toward us and smiled. "We di…"

She was cut off abruptly as an Easter Agent clamped his hand down on her mouth, pulling her tight against his chest so she couldn't move."

"Hinamori!" Tadase gasped.

"Amu!" Rima cried out taking a step forward. Before we could do anything the Easter agents surrounded us.

"Restrain them." Was the only order given.

An Easter agent grabbed my arm wrenching it back ward. I gave a gasp of pain and tried to struggle.

How could we have forgotten Easter's men?"

"Aquen!" Erilo cries in despair.

"Let go of me!" Rima shouts, her captor easily keeping a hold of her.

"Ow!" Yaya whimpers. "You're hurting me."

"Unhand them!" Kiseki orders, but his demands fall on deaf ears.

"Let go!" I scream.

The door to the warehouse suddenly opens.

"Aquen?" My father calls out. Everyone stops struggling, all eyes turning toward the door. My father stands there, eyes widening at the site of Easter roughly restraining us.

"Let them go!" My father asks angrily stepping toward the men.

They hesitate but release us. I quickly walk toward my father, the others following. My arm pulses with pain, I glare at the man who had hurt me.

"Explain yourself." Dad demands taking a step before us.

"Do you know these children?" One of the Easter men ask my dad.

"Yes, they are my daughter and her friends." My dad answers, watching the men warily.

"Then I apologize, we came in here and found those children poking around the warehouse, we thought they were hooligans."

My dad was silent for a moment. "Take your stuff and leave; I'll be back out in a moment to lock up."

The Easter agents nod turning back to the now empty boxes. They can't tell dad what happened so they'll just have to pretend they got what they wanted and leave.

Dad turned around to face us. "Come on, I'll take you inside the office."

* * *

We were led into a conference room, dad stood at the door as we walked in. He seemed a bit angry still, but not at us.

"Stay here until I come back, I'll finish up business with Easter than I'll drive you all back to your homes."

"All right." I answered for us all. Dad shuts the door. A few minutes tick by, the clock on the wall ticking away with them, the only noise in the room.

Rima giggles, breaking the silence. A smile tugs at the corner of my lips. Amu chuckles a bit.

The giddiness of our victory finally takes over.

Yaya burst out laughing, everyone else following suite.

I join in, laughing with the Guardians and our chara's, the adrenaline running through me from the fight still coursing through me, making my as giddy as the others.

We laugh for a while, basking in our victory. Laughing with each other and enjoying our friends

* * *

_Well... the climax... I hope it was enjoyable (I thought it was a bit lacking but...). The next chapters is the last one!_


	20. The Ending

_I... I can't believe this... this is... this is the last chapter! Yeah! Finally, for a while it felt like this would never end and I would forever be writing this story... but its finally finished. I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter!_

_**Disclaimer:****I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

**The Ending**

The last person is dropped of, leaving just me and dad in the car. Neither of us speak for a while, dad focused on driving and me preparing myself for the questions I'm sure to come.

Erilo, Mena and Brena float around my head, silent as well, looking up at me with concern.

Dad clears his throat and I know the questions would be next.

"Aquen…. What happened?"

I don't want to lie to my dad, but I couldn't tell him the complete truth. I take a breath and begin. "My friends and I were going to hang out together this afternoon and we decided to stop at the Warehouse and we were playing around when the Easter guys came in and began to 'restrain' us."

I'm not sure how convincing the tale is but it is as close to the whole truth I can get.

"So, were you rooting through their things?"

"No." I answered, and honestly we didn't even touch any of their boxes, the X-egg's had come out on their own.

"Well, Easter wasn't in the wrong trying to stop you guys, they didn't know it was all right for you to be in there but…" Dad doesn't complete his sentence but his grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"I… I don't trust them…" I say. Dad frowns and nods.

"They are very secretive about everything." Dad mumbles, more to himself then to me. "They only used the facilities of Maple Tree to make their products… they didn't even tell me what they were."

"So… you don't trust them?" I chance, hoping I wouldn't seem like I was pushing my dad into not trusting Easter.

"No. I don't think I do."

* * *

"I don't want to!" I moan lying on the bed I stare up at the ceiling. Mena hangs over my head glairing down at me.

"You must."

"But I don't feel like it!" I roll onto my side but Mena just floats down in front of my face again.

"You must."  
"Go away…" I flap my hand at Mena but she just backs up to avoid my hand, continuing to glare at me.

"You really should do your homework though." Brena commented. "Though it is a shame, it's Saturday and you have homework to do."

"Come on Aquen!" Erilo tugs at my homework papers trying to take them out of the school book. "This is a challenge! You can't just back down! Fight! Prevail!"

"You must."

"I hate homework." I mutter sitting up and glairing at my Chara's.

The phone rings and I jump up. "I'll get it!" I shout rushing out of my room to get the phone.

"Aquen!" Brena and Erilo call after me.

"Procrastinator." Mena growls.

I ignore them picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Aquen!" It's Yaya sounding as happy as ever.

"Hello Yaya."

"Hey, are you doing anything?"

I glance at my Chara's who floated out to me and shake my head. "Nope, not doing anything at the present."

Mena's glare darkens.

"Great! I'm trying to round everyone up for a victory celebration today! Want to go out somewhere? There's some sort of festival going on at the park, we can go look at it and get some ice-cream or something!"

I smile. "That sounds great, what time?"

"Get there in thirty minutes; we'll meet at the entrance."

"All right, see you there!"

"Bye!"

I hang up and am instantly bombarded by my chara's.

"Homework."

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Was that the Guardians? Is there another foe?"

They said their words overlapping.

"That was Yaya." I explain to them, not worrying about answering to each of them. "She invited me us to come to a victory celebration at the park, we have thirty minutes to get ready."

"A party!" Brena cheers then floats closer to me. "Come one Aquen, we have to find you suitable cloths!"

"You're homework…" Mena mumbles weakly as if she knows she'll go unheard.

"The park!" Erilo gasps. "There are a lot of trees there, we can go climbing!"

I shoot her a glare. "No! No climbing, we will not have what happened last time happen again!"

Erilo sinks down pouting. "But climbing trees are fun."

I'm about to reinforce the fact that there will be absolutely no tree climbing when mom steps around the corner. "Who was that?"

"Yaya, she invited me to go out to the park now, is that fine?"

Mom smiles and nods. "That's perfectly fine. Get home by around dinner time, your father and I are going out for dinner though so we shouldn't be home."

"Have fun!"

Mom nods. "I'm sure we will."

"Come on Aquen!" Brena hisses. "You have to change."

"I'm going to go change and then leave." I tell my mom turning around and heading up the stairs.

"Your parents seem to be getting along better." Mena notes whipping out her notepad and pencil and jotting something down.

"Yeah, a lot better."

"Do you think they really were affected by the X-egg's? And now that the X-egg's are gone their lives will go on as they were before and they will be happy again and then will move to Ireland and begin a tour of the world?" Erilo asks excitedly.

"Uh… something like that." I chuckled at Erilo. But yes, my parents were getting along much better. And without having to worry about the X-egg's any longer and with the Guardians to hang out with the coming days seemed to hold a lot of promise of being fun days.

* * *

"You're what!" Yaya gasps standing up suddenly and slamming her hands down on the table.

I shift a bit uncomfortably in my seat and give her an awkward smile.

"Moving."

It had been a few weeks since our "victory" and things had settled back to normal. It had been a bit of a surprise to me as well when dad and mom had announced we were moving, but it was understandable. Dad really began to distrust Easter and he said they were hard to work with. He much preferred working in the small business like he had before the company he had worked with merged. They also preferred living in the country, as did I. They had decided to move back to the country where we had used to live and start their own small business.

I had mixed feelings about moving back. We would wait until the end of the school year to move so at least I didn't have to worry about transferring schools in the middle of the year. I did miss the country and moving back would be nice. However it would be a bit hard to leave behind my friends here.

I looked around the tables, the Guardians were all shocked. Yaya still stood, hands on the table, her eyes wide and mouth wide open. Amu's eyes had widened, her shoulders slumping a bit. Tadase and Nagihiko looked at me, both wide eyed and silent. Rima looked shocked, her tea cup halfway between her and the table, her mouth drawn into a little O. Even the chara's seemed shock hovering in mid air and looking at me, their play stopped by my sudden announcement.

"Leaving!" Ran frowns. "So soon?"

"At the end of the school year." I say. The Guardian's shock has seemed to have worn away, now to shift uncomfortably.

"We'll miss you." Amu gives me a bit of a small smile, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah…"

Silence descends upon us. I look down at my hands, not sure what else to say. I will miss them. They became my friends and now I have to leave them.

"What's with this?" Kiseki suddenly cries. "It's not like she's leaving now, and besides even when she does leave you can keep in contact. Seriously, my subjects are dense!"

"For once I have to agree with you dechu." Pepe mutters none too happily.

Yaya perks up. "You're right! We still have time before the school year ends to be with Aquen! We'll just have to make that time really fun!"

The others nod the sad air lifting as Yaya begins to rattle off things we have to do.

"And don't forget." Tadase interjects as Yaya paused to take a breath. "Hidak has her chara's she'll be fine no matter where she goes."

"You can count on us King!" Erilo declares happily.

I smile at them, yes, I would be just fine.

* * *

_Yep, and that ties it all up! Happy ending!... wow, not sure I'll be writing any chapter length fanfiction for a while (it really takes a lot of work/time/effort!) Anyway, thank you to the readers for reading until the end (and even those who haven't xD) and I hope you enjoyed this story!_


	21. Extra Information

Wow! So Shugo Chara: My Would Be Self has finally come to an end! *celebrates* I decided to compile all notes about my Chara's and also about myself to help anybody reading just to know about me and about my Chara's, so... here goes!

* * *

About Me: (I tried hard to narrow my desirers down to less than three eggs but I found after I narrowed it down to three I just couldn't narrow them down further, I know only Amu had three and everyone else had two or one but... I just couldn't narrow it down any more!)

Without further ado meet me, Aquen, I am a shy reserved girl (don't be fooled if I don't seem shy over the internet, behind all my reviews and straightforward actions and comments I spend a ton of time thinking out every single word I put down and I get very nervous when sending the messages/reviews) who would much rather spend my time cooped up in my room than being out in public. I'm very tomboyish but I'm also very afraid (something I'm trying to work on) and when it comes to fears... well... it's hard for me to ignore my feelings. I am a very doubtful girl who is always struggling with my inner thoughts and feelings.

I've laid three eggs (Again, I couldn't narrow it down to one or two...) that reflect three of my greatest desires.

**1st egg-**

Name-Brena (pronounced with a short e and a)

Born from- My desire to be social, more girly, cute, and sure.

Egg Color-A vibrant red color with soft pink designs of circles

Guardian Chara- A very outgoing, social, carefree, girly and sure Shugo Chara, she loves spending time with others and doing things outside of her home, she is very sure of where she stands and feels about things and has a firm faith.

Dress- She has curly dirty blond hair that is let loose and held out of her face by a light pink headband with a small bow. She has a blue form fitting sweater that cuts off at her elbows and a light pink undershirt; she wears a dark pink skirt.

Chara Change- A light pink headband identical to Brena's is the Chara Change item, when I chara change with her I become a social, brave, girly and sure girl

Chara Nari: Valiant Wonder- A light pink quarter length shirt with a light red flower on the side, form fitting, a dark pink (sort of maroon) vest type thing that hangs in the front and curves upward in the back, a light red short skirt with white leggings with pink flower designs. I have dark red fingerless gloves with the finger parts covering only my middle and index finger before curving away leaving the other fingers bare, and red and white sneakers. I have a light pink head band with two pony tails.

Attacks-

Loyal Shield- I get a red baton with a long white ribbon attached if I twirl it around it creates a shield and anything I touch with it a shield forms between me and it.

**2nd egg-**

Name-Mena (pronounced with a long e and a short a)

Born from- My desire to be better at art and writing and to work harder at it, and also to be calm and relaxed

Egg Color- Dark blue with light blue swirls

Guardian Chara- A very hardworking, artistic and relaxed girl, she is very good at art and loves to write, practicing all the time, she never gives up and never looses hope. She is somewhat shy and doesn't talk much, to focused on her work.

Dress- She has long dark brown hair which she pulls up into a messy bun, keeping stray hairs away from her face with two teal hairclips. She wears a loose grey jacket, open in the front that stops at her elbows with a dark blue tank top underneath, she wears loose fitting kaki shorts.

Chara Change- I get her teal hair clips and I become much more artistic and relaxed.

Chara Nari: Artistic Favor- Khaki capris tied at the bottom with a dark blue belt around my waist twisted together and hanging down with individual threads. I have a light blue quarter length form fitting shirt and around my neck and lying lightly over my shoulders is a grey shawl with a turtle neck; it ends just above my elbows. My hair is pulled into a bun with two teal clips keeping the hair out of my eyes. I have light blue sandals on.

Attacks-

Imaginations Borders- I get a normal sized pencil and if I draw a trail of grey sparkles is drawn, I can block things from going different directions with this, but I can only use so much of the pencil before I can no longer use it.

**3rd egg-**

Name- Erilo (The Er is pronounced like air and then add an ilo like the illow in pillow)

Born from- My desire to have adventure and have fun, and also be competitive and brave

Egg Color- Light blue with light green vines winding around it

Guardian Chara- A feisty, brave, warrior girl, excellent at many forms of fighting, she is very brave and courageous and won't let anything stand in her way, ready to show anyone and everyone what she's good at, a very competitive Shugo Chara.

Dress- She has long blond hair with light blue tips pulled back into a long braid. Her dress is a form fitting light blue dress that is slightly bunched at her side. On her right arm, going from her wrist to just below her elbow is a leather cover. On her left wrist is a bracelet the bracelet is brown leather with two diamond shaped jewels at the bottom, one blue and the other light green. She has small round wings of a dark blue with light green swirls.

Chara Change- I get her bracelet on my right wrist and I become competitive and brave.

Chara Nari: Mythic Fairy- A light green dress that parts in the front and reveals tight fitting light blue pants that go to just below the knee and light blue slippers with green beads shaped like flowers. The sleeves stop at the elbows where they part and curve downward after being tight fitting, there are some ruffles on the skirt, the top is tight fitting, with a neckline that lays gently on the shoulders. A dark green bow is wrapped around the middle, a loose bow hanging down, the laces going down to the ground, the bow has threads of blue running through it. I have butterfly like wings granting me the ability to fly, they are light blue wings with thin membranes of green.

Attacks-

Magical Rapier- A saber appears and if it cuts through the x-eggs part of the sword turns to blue sparkles and wraps around the eggs, stopping it from being able to move, when it goes through the egg the sword becomes shorter, some of the blade having been turned into sparkles, the sword can dust over a total of 30 eggs before it can't do anymore.

* * *

That's it! The final posting for this story! I may go back and tweak the story later on, maybe add honorifics, check spelling and grammar, maybe fix up the writing a bit... maybe but not for a while xD So for now... see ya later!


End file.
